Breaking Free Of Her Shadow
by BrokenAngel363
Summary: Kanna hates living in her sister's shadow, just once she wants to be looked at as herself. Not as the Avatar's little sister. Kanna left for Republic City to follow her sister, wanting to get away from things at home. She meets a nice boy who she comes to find out is on her sister's pro-bending team. How will things turn out for Kanna in this new place? R&R MakoXKorra BolinXOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first ever Legend of Korra story, I would love some feedback on how I'm doing and what people think of Kanna and her is going to be a multi-chapter story that I'm hoping leads to a happy ending. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, but I do own this little tale.**

**Chapter One**

**Sisters Reunited**

Awaking with a start a young girl looked out the porthole and smiled. So this was the great Republic City, where her sister had gone to do her training? It wasn't quite as she imagined it, but it sure was better than being home. Quickly making her way around the men unloading the boat she set off to find her sister, wishing she knew where the arena from Korra's letters was.

Dodging past a group of people she quickly turned a corner and ran headfirst into someone, falling backwards and hitting her head on the pavement. "Owww…" she grumbled, her vision going blurry for a moment as her rubbed her head, her hair falling into her face.

"Oh gosh! I am so so so sorry! Here let me help you!" came male voice, followed by a pair of strong hands engulfing her own, pulling her to her feet. "Are you okay? I hope I didn't hurt you- wait… Korra?" came the voice with confusion when she moved her hair out of her face.

Blinking to clear her vision she looked at a boy her own age in complete confusion. "You know my sister…?" she asked in a surprised voice, wonder who this boy is.

"Wait, you're Korra's sister!?" he asked with shock, his green eyes full of confusion. "I didn't know she had a sister…"

"Yeah she doesn't talk much about herself; she likes to focus on things around her. She's been that way for as long as I can remember." She said with a giggle. Smiling, she offered her hand in introduction. "I'm Kanna, and you are…?" she asked, looking up into his forest green eyes.

"Bolin, I'm on the same pro-bending team as your sister. The Fire Ferrets." He said, taking her hand and shaking it with a smile.

Kanna blushed lightly; surprised by the warmth she felt when his large hand enveloped her own small one. "So… would you happen to know where my sister is?" Kanna asked, calming herself to control her blush.

"Yeah, she's supposed to be at the arena for training in about… half an hour. If you like I can show you around until then." Bolin said with a huge smile, making his face seem even more boyish.

Kanna blinked, surprised at how nice he was being. "That's nice of you… do you perhaps know of anywhere that has some good food. I'm starved." She said with a sheepish smile as her stomach growled loudly.

Bolin thought for a moment then smiled, snapping his fingers. "I know just the place! You'll love it!" he said, grabbing her hand and leading her to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery and grabbing them a table. "I heard about this place a while back and this is the first time I've been in here, hope it's as good as everyone says."

After ordering their food Kanna smiled, the noodles were amazing and Bolin, who seemed like a really nice guy, kept making her laugh over his exclamations on how amazing the food was and when he would end up hitting his nose with a noodle.

Kanna kept slurping her noodles and trying to ignore the fact that Bolin was staring at her, but eventually she sighed and looked up. "Is there a reason you're staring at me so intently?"

Bolin blushed, his eyes wide as he looked down at his bowl of noodles. "N-no…. it's just… you look A LOT like Korra. It's almost like you're twins… Are you twins?" he asked suddenly, surprised he hadn't thought about that possibility before then.

Kanna laughed, having heard all of this before. "Actually Korra is older than me by almost a year. You should have seen us when we were little though. Other than the fact that I was always the scrawnier one we basically looked alike."

"Well you still look a lot like her. Other than your hair and skin tone are kinda different, oh and your hair is a lot longer too." He said, gesturing to her long dark chocolate colored braid tossed over her right shoulder. "So I was just wondering… what brings you to Republic City?"

Kanna stared at her nearly empty bowl, her mind moving quickly before replying. "Oh I just wanted to visit my sister, see the place she wrote home about and all." She said with a chuckle and a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Bolin nodded, not noticing her hesitance at answering his question. "That's understandable; this is a very active and interesting place to be."

Kanna nodded, finishing her food and gesturing for the check, pulling out her coin purse from her parka.

Bolin frowned and snatched the check from her, paying it and thanking the waiter. "This was my treat." He said stopping Kanna before she could argue. "Consider it a 'Welcome to town' present."

Kanna stared at him, he just kept surprising her. "You sure aren't like other guys; I'll give you that Bolin." She said while shaking her head and getting up from the table. "It's been about twenty minutes, should we start heading to the arena?" she asked.

Bolin smiled and hopped to his feet, looping his arm through hers and leading her along. "Yeah let's go. I'm sure your sister will be surprised to see you."

Kanna blushed, looking up at Bolin's side profile she smiled at his exuberant energy and the barely there dimple in his right cheek. "So Bolin… how did you meet my sister?" she asked, quickly looking down so he wouldn't think she was staring.

"Oh that… well she showed up at the arena before one of our games and I saved her from getting thrown out. She stayed to watch the match, our waterbender quit after that and she offered to step in. After finding out she was the Avatar and that she had a bit of a knack for the style of bending needed to be a pro-bender we agreed to have her on the team. Since she helped us get into the Championship Tournament as well as helping to save my life." He said, barely pausing to take a breath.

Once reaching their destination Bolin led Kanna to the practice room, smiling and having her hide behind him so she could surprise her sister.

"Hey Korra, where's Mako?" Bolin asked, looking around for his older brother.

"He had to use the bathroom, should be back in a few minutes. Where have you been, you're five minutes late. That's not like you." Korra said while stretching, looking at Bolin questioningly.

"Oh sorry about that, I had a bit of a run in with someone you might know…" he said, his smile so wide you might think he face would rip.

"Who-" Korra stopped and stared as Kanna stepped out from behind Bolin, a shy smile on her face.

"Hey Sis..." Kanna said, hoping Korra wouldn't be mad about her being there.

Korra stared for another minute blankly before lunging at her sister, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. "Kanna! I can't believe that you're here! Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" she asked excitedly before gasping. "Do mama and papa know you're here?" Korra asked, holding her sister at arm's length and glaring down at her.

"Yes I'm here, I didn't tell you because I would have arrived before my letter, and I'll tell you later." Kanna said looking down at the last part before smiling up at her sister and hugging her. "It's so good to see you Korra."

Korra smiled and hugged her little sister tight. "It's good to see you too Kanna."

After talking and catching up a bit, Mako came in, rubbing his eyes as he looked at the sisters. "Am I seeing double?" he asked, surprised to see a Korra look-a-like standing right next to the original.

"No see this is Korra's sister Kanna. She just got into town today, her and Korra were just catching up." said Bolin with a knowing smile.

Mako stared for a moment before nodding, noticing the differences between the two he had initially over looked. "Yeah I can see the difference now. So you a waterbender too?"

"Yes I am." Kanna said shyly, looking down at her feet.

"Alright… let's see what you've got." Mako said, wondering if Korra's sister was as good of a bender as her.

"I don't know… you have a very different style of bending then I know about according to my sister." Kanna mumbled her eyes uncertain.

"Kanna, you'll do fine, just go with the flow." said Korra with a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Kanna looked up and into her sister's eyes, gathering strength from the encouragement she saw there. "Alright… I'll give it a shot." She said with a sigh before taking a few steps forwards and pulling off her parka to reveal an outfit similar to her sisters. Closing her eyes she let all of her muscles relax, a content smile on her face.

"Ready?" asked Mako as he got into his stance, his eyes sharp, trying to read her body language.

Kanna opened her eyes, the timid girl from before all but gone. "Ready when you are." She said with a small smirk.

Mako decided to test her reflexes a bit and threw a triple combo at her, two quick blasts aimed at her chest and a large burst curving and heading to where he predicted she would dodge to. He was surprised though when her hands shot out quickly and blocked each hit, the water surrounding them only sizzling a bit.

"You didn't honestly think that you could get me to go where you wanted me to, did you? Big mistake." She said before feigning an attack on his left side and then knocking him sideways from the right with the slamming force of a wall of cold water. Smiling she moved back quickly, leaving him an opening which he took.

Mako lashed out at her, though too late realizing he was doing what she wanted and he ended up on his back with a large shard of ice mere inches from his face. "How…?"

"Korra isn't the only fighter in the family." Kanna said before pulling back her attack and offering her hand to him, with a surprising amount of strength for a girl so small she pulled him to his feet. "Who do you think used to spar with her during waterbending training?"

"That was amazing! I've never seen someone take Mako down like that!" Bolin bounced in front of Kanna with a big smile.

Kanna blushed, looking down at her feet again. "Oh… I… just went with the flow…"

"Kanna, you've gotten better since our last training session." Korra said while slapping her little sister on the back affectionately.

"Well that's understandable sis, it's been almost two years since you started to solely focus on your fire bending training. Then you left home, so it's been a while." Kanna said while going over to pick up her discarded parka.

Mako looked between Kanna and Korra for a minute before talking. "You know if you like, you can stay and train with us, it could be helpful, plus you can help us work on our dodging." He said off-handedly.

Kanna looked up in surprise and smiled, glad to have something to do. "That sounds great to me."

A few hours later the girls bid the boys farewell and then headed over to Air Temple Island for Korra to work on her airbending. Kanna smiled as she watched her sister try to be light as air and graceful, two things Korra had never really been.

"Keep this up sis and soon you'll be dancing your way through fights." Kanna said with a giggle.

"Shut up Kanna, you know I don't dance." Korra growled as she got knocked to her feet. Getting up she dusted herself off, then sighed, looking at her sister and gesturing her over to sit down. "Alright, now fess up sis; you didn't come all this way just to see me. Why are you here Kanna?"

Kanna sighed, plopping down next to her sister and fidgeting with her braid. "Well… after you left Togaru started hanging around our house more, you remember him right? The guy who had been trying to get papa to agree to you and him marrying? Well after you left he turned his sights on me, if you can't have the Avatar, marrying her sister is the next best thing, right?"

Korra looked at her sister with wide eyes, yeah she remembered Togaru. He wanted to have the fame of being married to the Avatar, as well as being related to the Chieftain and had been trying for almost a year to win her favor. "So that slimeball turned his sights to you huh? That's still no reason to leave home, he's ignorable."

"Korra…. Papa told him yes. We were to be wed by the next full moon." Kanna said forlornly, a few tears leaking from her eyes as she dug in her pocket and pulled out an engagement necklace that was very simple and lacking the craftsmanship of a necklace meant for ones beloved.

Shocked all Korra could do was pull her sister into a hug, smoothing down her hair. "Okay I can see why you ran… but why didn't you just talk with mama and papa. I'm sure if they knew how you felt they would have reconsidered."

"They thought it would be good for me, that Togaru would give me a good home, a family and anything I could want. They're wrong, he wouldn't love me. All I would be is a second place trophy to him, a shadow of what his greedy heart really wants." Kanna cried, holding on to her sister for dear life. "I don't want stability… I want true love and happiness; I want to know that I'm loved by the man I marry."

Korra smiled, knowing her sister to be quite the romantic. "I'm sure you will find that Kanna. I'll keep you being here a secret from mama and papa. I won't send you back to a man you don't love."

"Thank you Korra… Thank you." Kanna said, giggling as Naga butted her head in between them and whined. "Hey Naga, I missed you too." She hugged Naga's head and smiled contently, having truly missed the big furball. "Well it's getting late and I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning Korra." Getting up Kanna made her way to the room she would be staying in and fell onto the bed, all of her energy spent from the day's activities.

Stretching she yawned and curled up in a ball, thinking back to the events of the day, one memory stuck out more so from all the others. There was just something about Bolin that made him different from most of the guys from her village, as well as every other guy she had met in town. Thinking back on when they were at Narook's Kanna blushed, he had been ever so sweet and it had almost seemed like a date.

Shaking her head she tried to clear away those thoughts. _No, he wouldn't ever look at you like that Kanna, stop trying to kid yourself. All you are to anyone around here is the Avatar's little sister. Nothing more. _Rolling onto her side and facing the wall Kanna sighed and quickly fell asleep, the last image on her mind being Bolin's sweet and boyish smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay so here's chapter two. I love that this story had so many views in its first day on the sight, but I wish people would take the time to let me know what they think. It makes me feel kinda sad that while people like it enough to follow it or maybe fav it, they don't like it enough to leave a review... Please I truly do enjoy reading what people think, what they like about it and whatnot. So leave me a Review?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, but Kanna is my little waterbender and I love her to death.**

**Chapter Two**

**Getting to Know the Fire Ferrets **

Kanna smiled as she and Korra walked into the training area, Mako and Bolin already there and finishing their warm ups. "Hi Bolin, hey Mako. Korra and I thought up something that we thought might be interesting. One of us teams up with one of you against the other team. What do you think?"

"Okay sounds interesting, so who's going to team up with who?" asked Mako, his eyebrow quirked as he looked between Korra and Kanna.

"Well I was thinking me and you could team up and that Bolin could work with Kanna because he'd be able to watch her back since she's not a pro-bender. Plus I feel they would balance each other out pretty well." said Korra as she started her stretches, cracking her neck with a small grunt.

"That sounds reasonable to me. What do you think Bolin? Think you can watch out for Kanna?" Mako asked, turning to his brother with a smirk.

"No problem, I've already seen she can beat your butt." He chuckled, playfully slapping his big brother on the back then walking over to Kanna. "How's about we go over here and get a better feel for one another and see if this will work." Bolin said with a sweet smile, causing Kanna to blush lightly.

"Okay…" she mumbled, letting Bolin lead her over to an area to help her with a few basic pro-bending movements.

After about twenty minutes of Bolin teaching Kanna the basics they were all facing each other, Kanna was a bit nervous about going against her big sister. Looking at Bolin's calm and eager face though helped her to calm down a bit, taking a deep breath and letting her tension flow away from her.

Korra shot off a quick shot at Kanna which she in turn blocked and things kept on from there. While Korra and Mako work very well together, their moves very strong and sure, Kanna and Bolin moved almost like they were one person, blocking and attacking with grace and skill that one wouldn't expect from a pair who had just recently met.

Jumping to dodge a blast of fire from Mako, Kanna flipped and landed behind Bolin, who double punched two stone disks then ducked as Kanna lashed out with a slash of water, knocking Korra back after she had blocked Bolin's disks. Tossing up a shield of water Kana blocked a fire blast aimed at Bolin's chest and then struck low in an attempt to knock Mako of his feet.

Another twenty minutes later saw Mako, Korra, Kanna and Bolin all laying on the floor trying to catch their breath, all of them wearing satisfied smiles. Kanna noticed Korra looking at Mako in a way that made Kanna smile. So, big sis had feelings for mister tall dark and brooding huh?

Noticing Kanna's smile Bolin nudged her with his foot, bringing her attention to him. "What are you smiling over there about?" he asked curiously, a smile of his own on his face as he scooted closer and turned on his side, his chin propped up on his hand.

Kanna blushed as she looked at Bolin before giggling, he looked adorable like that. "It's nothing… I was just remembering the last time Korra and I did something like this back home when we were younger. Naga turned out to be the winner when she pounced on both of us and started licking our faces. She was an adorable little furball." Kanna said with a smile, her eyes shining with laughter.

Bolin chuckled, completely able to picture that and the tinkling laughter that would have ensued from the two young girls. "That sounds like an adorable moment."

"It was… Naga was such an attention hog when she was little." Kanna giggled. Looking into Bolin's laughing face she noticed a soot smudge on his cheek and reached out to wipe it away with her thumb. But when her hand made contact with his warm cheek and Bolin look at her in surprise she pulled her hand back, quickly mumbling an apology before noticing that his bicep had been burnt. "Bolin… you're hurt. Here let me help." She mumbled, moving to dip her hand in some water then placing it over his burn, her hand glowing a bright ocean blue.

Bolin looked at her in wonder as the place where her hand rested started to pleasantly tingle, all the stinging from before gone. "Wow, I didn't know you could do that."

Kanna smiled lightly, her eye shining with a happy and serene glow. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

Bolin was about to say something when Korra came over, sitting down next to them. "Hey guys, what's up?" she asked with a small smirk.

While Bolin blushed and smiled up at Korra, Kanna sighed and moved her hand, holding it against her chest. "I was just healing Bolin's arm for him. He had a pretty nasty burn."

Korra looked at Bolin with concern. "You okay Bolin?"

"Yeah I'm totally fine. One of the perks of having a firebender as a brother is you learn to ignore a few simple burns. Plus your sister is an amazing healer. There isn't even a trace of there being a burn there in the first place." Bolin said with a smile, flexing and showing of his healed arm.

"Yeah we learned from the best. Kanna was always better at healing and the tranquil spiritual stuff then I was. When it came to fighting though that is where I excelled." Korra said while standing up and stretching her sore muscles. "Kanna, we need to be heading back to Air Temple Island in about ten minutes." Korra walked over to her back and left to go pack her gear up.

Bolin watched her leave and when she was out of sight he turned his attention back to Kanna who was standing there quietly fiddling with her braid. "So Kanna, what else don't I know about you?" he asked, his curiosity having been peaked.

Kanna blinked, surprised by his question. "Well… I love all things cute and fuzzy, I'm a pretty decent cook… Oh and I have a few tricks up my sleeve that Korra doesn't."

Looking at her in surprise at that last part he asked her to explain.

"Well… I kinda like weapons. But instead of carrying around heavy steel and weighing myself down… I make mine out of ice when the situation calls for them." She said with a shrug, pulling an intricately carved bone handle from a small, barely noticeable hilt on her hip.

"Weapons made from ice? How do you do that." He asked, tilting his head as he studied the handle in her hand.

"Well to start off I carved this bone to make it suitable to be the handle of an ice sword or dagger. It's the perfect length for my hand. By focusing water though the small holes in the bone I can bring it up through the handle and quickly freeze it into its desired form." She explained, showing him and smiling what he gaped in awe as her ice blade shined in the light. "To make a dagger uses less water as well as a slightly different shaped blade. I can also channel water through it as a whip, add ice shards and its wicked scary."

"Wow… you are one deadly little waterbender." Bolin said in awe.

"I rarely use it, but you never know when you'll have to fight for your life. I'd rather be prepared than sorry." Kanna said with a sigh, remember how weak she had felt when Korra had saved her from an angry wild polar bear dog when they were still children. Since then she had worked ten times harder to become strong enough to not need her sister to protect her all the time.

"That's still some pretty amazing weapons. Let's hope you never have to use them." Bolin said, picking up the handle from her hand and examining it. "This is some very beautiful carving."

"Thanks… I learned from my dad, he likes to make little knick knacks for mom sometimes." She said with a shy smile before her eyes widened and she let out an excited squeal.

"Whoa, what is it?" Bolin asked in shock, looking around for whatever made Kanna squeal like that and not noticing that her eyes were on the Fire Ferret on his shoulder.

"He is so cute!" she squealed, picking up Pabu and holding him close, nuzzling his fur with her nose and giggling at the adorable noises he made. "What's his name?" she asked, her eyes shining with childlike joy as she looked up at Bolin.

"That's Pabu. I rescued him from a pet store when he was just a baby. We've been best buds ever since." Bolin said with a laugh, noticing how taken with her Pabu seemed to be. "Well it sure looks like he likes you." He smiled, taking a step closer as she looked down at the little bundle of fur in her arms.

Kanna giggled, having already fallen for the sweet little creature that was nuzzling her cheek and making content little noises. "And I like him. He's such a little sweetheart!" looking up Kanna blushed when she realized Pabu wasn't the only Fire Ferret she thought was cute. "Bolin, I-"

"Kanna! It's time to go! Hurry up we don't have all day!" yelled Korra from the other side of the room.

Looking over at her sister Kanna sighed, scratching Pabu lightly on the head before handing him over to Bolin. "I have to go; Korra gets mad if I make her wait too long. See you Bolin, Pabu." She gave them a small smile and then ran over to her sister's side, walking with her outside and heading home.

After a bit of training the girls sat down for a nice dinner with Tenzin and his family, smiling at the happy energy of the occupants of the table. Both girls looked up in surprise though when someone walked in. After introducing himself as Councilman Tarrlok he suggested that Korra and Kanna both join his task force, insisting that they would both be valuable assets.

Kanna quickly denied him and was honestly surprised when her sister said no as well, insisting the need to focus on her airbending training. Kanna patted her sister's arm and smiled at her, nodding in agreement with Korra's choice.

The next day Kanna woke extra early, wanting to get some practice of her own in without having Korra's watchful eye on her. Draining her mind of all distractions Kanna got into her starting stance and went through the motions, gliding from one position to the other, her movements a flawless dance of grace and precision. After an hour she sighed happily, deciding to go for a dip in the water. Stripping down to her undergarments she quickly dived into the water, letting the water relax her and wash the sweat from her body as she swam with the fish for a few minutes.

Pulling herself back up onto the shore Kanna used her bending to pull the water off her body before pulling on her clothing and walking towards where she figured her sister would be. While she walked she combed her fingers through her hair to detangle it, the still slightly damp locks swaying behind her before she pulled them over her shoulder and started working them into a loose braid.

Rounding the corner Kanna stopped her eyes wide. There was Bolin, holding out a cupcake and a single rose to her sister. Quickly ducking so she wouldn't be seen she eavesdropped on Korra and Bolin's conversation, realizing that Bolin had a crush on Korra. Not wanting to see anymore Kanna headed inside a few silent tears streaking down her face and she walked into her room. She finally starts to like a guy, and like always she comes in second, forever in her sister's shadow.

By the time that Korra came looking for her she had calmed down enough to seem normal, though she was very much surprised when her sister offered her the cupcake Bolin had given her. "What's this?" she asked, fishing for a bit of information.

"Just a present from Bolin for saving his life. I'm not much in the mood for sweets so I thought you might like it." Korra said with a shrug.

"Well that was an awful nice thing from him to do. He seems to be a really great guy." Kanna commented, taking the cupcake from her sister and setting it on her nightstand.

"Yeah, he's a really great person to have as a friend. He and Mako both are great teammates." Korra said, her eyes turning wistful when she said Mako's name.

"You like him don't you?" Kanna questioned, watching her sister's reaction.

Korra blushed brightly, her hand waving in front of her face. "Who said I like Mako!? Cause I don't. He's so moody. Have you been talking to Ikki and Jinora?"

Kanna giggled, her sister's face was just too funny. "Actually I hadn't talked to them, and I find it very interesting that you automatically assumed I was talking about Mako. Plus sis you are about as easy to read as a book sometimes."

Korra sighed, her head hanging low. "Is it that obvious?"

"Korra, I see how you look at him. You like him, but you need to be careful, you don't want to go stepping on people's toes. The bond with your team is strong, focus on that and things will work themselves out." Kanna said wisely, her hurt feelings from earlier nearly all gone.

"Thanks Kanna, it's nice not talking about these things with kids." Korra pulled her sister into a hug, truly glad she was there.

After that Kanna found out about the gifts Tarrlok was sending her sister, the man seemed damned determined to get Korra to join his task force. When she heard about the Gala that Tarrlok was throwing in her sister's honor Kanna smiled, she knew how much her sister detested dancing, and though she very deep down enjoyed dressing up, her pride would always force her to complain about getting 'dolled up' as she so eloquently put it.

Shaking her head at her sister's almost childish complaints Kanna went through Korra's things, pulling out the one dress she had that was nice enough for her to wear to the Gala. "Is this the same dress you wore to Master Katara's 85th birthday party?" Kanna asked with a laugh, remembering Korra nearly tripping because it hadn't been hemmed right.

Korra sighed, glaring at the dress as she too remembered the incident. "Yeah that's the one. It's the only dress I brought; I have no idea why though. What are you going to wear?"

Kanna smiled and left for her room before coming back with her pride and joy. "I've been working on it for a few months. I should have it finished in time for the Gala." She said, holding it up for her sister to see. The dress was the color of a stormy arctic ocean with a fur trim the color of freshly fallen snow. Sewn onto the front was a large water tribe crystal as well as a bit of bead detailing. It was strapless and the skirt flowed down to the ground, it had a belt made of crystal beads as well as bone beads and fangs the stood out lovely against the color. She also was going to add some accessories to it.

"Oh Kanna… it's beautiful… you made this?" Korra asked, wishing her hands were able to make something like this.

"Yeah… Originally I was just going to make a really nice parka… but somehow it turned into a dress and I just went with it from there. You sure it's not too much? I'm sure I could go buy something simpler in town…" Kanna said, her lack of confidence making suddenly her worry that her dress wasn't right for a party like this one.

"Kanna it will be fine, you'll have lots of guys asking you to dance the night away with them." Korra teased, knowing how shy Kanna was when a guy showed interest in her.

Kanna blushed, knowing Korra was only teasing her but when she said _'you'll have lots of guys asking you to dance the night away with them' _the only one she could think of that she really wanted to ask her to dance was Bolin. Shaking her head she just smiled at her sister, both agreeing to help the other get ready, with a bit of help from Pema as well.

When Tenzin, Korra and Kanna walked into the Gala, Kanna looked around in awe. The place was beautiful, like nothing she had ever seen before. There were people of every nationality wearing their very best and in contrast Kanna started to feel that maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea, but before she could make her escape Korra grabbed her wrist, silently telling her that they were in this together.

Kanna took a deep calming breath then smiled, letting her tense muscles relax, though she still kept playing with a lock of hair out of nervousness. When she and Korra ran into Mako and his date, Kanna felt a deep sympathy for her sister, knowing that Korra had feelings for the clueless firebender. When Bolin showed up Kanna blushed brightly, he looked very charming in his suit.

"You two look lovely as usual." Bolin said with a large smile and a gentlemanly bow.

Kanna blushed, doing a small curtsy and smiling up at him through the loos tendrils of her hair, though her smile faded when he asked Korra to dance.

"No thank you Bolin, I don't like to dance." Korra said, quickly being swept away by Tarrlok who wanted to show her off to all the big and important people.

Kanna sighed as Bolin sulked away to the food table. Turning and starting to wander off herself, she was suddenly stopped by a hand grabbing hers. Looking down and following the hand up the muscular arm it was attached to and finally stopping on a handsome but cruel face, Kanna frowned. "May I help you?" she asked, wondering why this man wasn't letting go of her hand.

"Yes you can sweet thing. You can come shake your tush with me on the dance floor." He said with a crude smile, his dark eyes trailing up and down her body, making her feel very uncomfortable.

"No thank you, I really don't feel like dancing at the moment." She said, trying to pull her hand away only to gasp when he tightened his grip. "Let go of me this instant." She said, struggling as she tried yet again to pull away from him. No man had ever handled her this way, back home if anyone had even dared to try her uncle, father and even her sister would have beaten them to a pulp.

The man pulled her closer until their noses nearly touched; his breath stank of alcohol and something very sour, causing Kanna's stomach to churn. "I'm not the type to take no for an answer sweetheart. You can either dance with me willingly, or I can just keep tightening my grip until I break your pretty little hand. Your choice."

Kanna's eyes widened, he wouldn't dare do something like that in the middle of a party… would he? Not knowing how things would turn out Kanna renewed her struggles against the horrid man, she could already feel the bones in her hand popping. The man of course just laughed at her struggles which seemed to greatly amuse him.

"Let me go of me this instant or I'll scream." Kanna whimpered as tears of frustration started welling up in the corner of her eyes. Kanna wanted nothing more than to get away from him and go hide somewhere she could feel safe. She wished Korra was here, even if she hated feeling weak she wanted to get away from this man more than anything.

"I believe the lady said to let go." came a growling voice from behind the big brute. Turning around the seething form of none other than Bolin was revealed, his green eyes glaring daggers at the man who held Kanna captive.

"And what are you going to do about it? Hmmm?" taunted the bigger man as he pulled Kanna's struggling form against him and burying his nose in her hair, a dark smirk on his face. "Why don't you run along while I get to know this sweet little thing better?"

Kanna shivered, everything about this man repulsed her, his touch, the way he was treating her and the fact that his breath could peel paint. Looking over at Bolin she pleaded with her eyes for help, wanting nothing more than to be safely back in her room on Air Temple Island.

Bolin looked Kanna directly in the eyes, trying to tell her without words that he would get her out of this mess. But how to do that with without getting himself kicked out, leaving poor Kanna to that snake? Thinking quickly Bolin noticed a small marble size stone on the man's bracelet, if he could focus just enough on it and use minimal movements… yes!

The small stone snapped off the bracelet and with the force of a hard punch, hit the man right in his most private of spots. Howling in pain the man released Kanna to clutch at his injured manhood, curling in on himself.

Kanna moved quickly, trying to get away from that vial man as quickly as she could, in her hurry she barely noticed Bolin grabbing her hand and pulling her away to the safety of a secluded balcony. Shivering Kanna wrapped her arms around herself; she could still feel his hands on her, still smell the stink of his rancid breath.

Without even realizing it she had started to shake, tears streaming down her face as her over active mind thought about what could have happened next if it hadn't been for Bolin. Bolin! Turning Kanna saw her savior standing there awkwardly, unsure of what to do and not liking the fact that she was crying.

"Kanna…. Are you okay..?" he asked awkwardly, his eyes full of worry as he took a step closer.

Kanna shook her head, sniffling as she tried to wipe away the tears, her hands shaking. "I… I was so scared I didn't know what to do... I felt powerless…" she mumbled, her voice shaking nearly as bad as she was as she looked up at Bolin with tear filled ice blue eyes.

Bolin pulled her into his arms and held her close as she cried into his chest, petting her hair and whispering soothingly to her. "Shh…You're okay; I'm not going to let him hurt you. You're okay Kanna… everything's okay…"

After another couple minutes of crying Kanna finally started to calm down, looking up at Bolin's concerned face sheepishly. "I'm sorry Bolin…"

"What do you have to be sorry for Kanna? That lowlife is the one to blame, placing his disgusting hands on you like that. Guys like him make me sick." Bolin growled, running a soothing hand up and down her back. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked, looking down at her and wiping away the last of her tears.

"Yes… but… please don't leave me… I don't think I could handle running into him again." She mumbled, fiddling with the front of his jacket which was stained with her tears. "Oh no… I ruined your jacket!" Kanna said in shock, her eyes wide.

"Don't worry about it, clothes are easy to replace. Besides, you are much more important than a silly jacket. And I promise I'm not going to leave you alone." He said with a small chuckle, grabbing her hand he slowly pulled her out onto the dance floor and smiled lightly. "Care to dance with me Kanna?" he asked with a sweet smile, giving her the option to say no.

Kanna's face broke into the sweetest smile Bolin had ever seen on her face, her blue eyes shining with thankfulness. "I would love to Bolin." She said, stepping into his welcoming arms and swaying across the dance floor. The song that was playing lulled her into a peaceful calm, her head coming to rest on Bolin's chest and her eyes closing, trusting him to not lead her astray.

Bolin smiled, glad that Kanna had finally relaxed and that she was enjoying herself. He had truly hated seeing her cry and when he had seen that scumball's hands on her he had wanted to punch the guy through a few walls. He didn't know why he felt so protective of her, though it probably had something to do with her being Korra's little sister. Closing his eyes Bolin rested his cheek against the top of her silky tresses, enjoying the floral scent she was wearing that mixed with her own scent of tranquil ocean breezes.

Kanna knew she should probably walk away, that her heart couldn't take the contentment she was feeling if it was taken from her. But here in Bolin's arms, dancing to this soft music, she ignored her brain and let her heart have what it yearned for, if only for a little bit.

When the song finished Kanna stepped away from Bolin with an inaudible sigh and walked off the dance floor, smiling at the fact the Bolin was keeping his promise and not leaving her. Grabbing herself a drink she sat down at a table and sipped at it, giggling when Bolin's stomach growled. "Hungry are we?" she asked with a laugh, finding Bolin's embarrassed blush to be adorable.

"Starved. I need to get some food before my stomach goes on a rampage." He said with a sheepish laugh, glad to see Kanna smiling again.

"Well then we'll have to feed the beast now wont we?" she laughed, scanning the tables around them she spotted one with all sorts of food she was sure Bolin would like. "Come on, I think I see something that will make your tummy happy." She grabbed his hand and led him over to the table, giggling when his eyes went wide and a bit of drool escaped the side of his mouth. "Bolin, you're drooling."

Blushing he wiped at the drool and smiled sheepishly, soon though he was digging into the food with the feverish abandon of a man who hadn't eaten in days rather than hours. "That was some great grub!" he said as he patted his full stomach, letting out a loud belch which causes Kanna to dissolve into a fit of giggles when he tried to apologize.

"Don't worry about it, that isn't even the loudest burp I've ever heard." She chuckled, knowing that Korra could beat that burp with ease. When a group of reporter type people rushed past her towards the stairs she looked that way in confusion. Seeing her sister on the steps with Tarrlok she quickly led Bolin that way, wondering what the Councilman was up to.

As she watched Tarrlok basically back her sister into a corner just to get her to join his task force Kanna scowled in disgust. Any respect she may have had for Tarrlok went flying out the window; he was nothing but a power hungry man who was trying to use her sister to better his career.

"I don't like that guy." grumbled Bolin, glaring at Tarrlok's smug face when Korra agreed to join the task force.

"You're not the only one. I can't believe he backed Korra into a corner like that." Kanna huffed, crossing her arms and glaring at the smug Councilman.

After another hour or so of laughing at Bolin's antics and occasional spotting of her sister, Tenzin came up along with Korra and told Kanna that it was time for them to be heading home.

Sighing Kanna turned to Bolin with a smile, hugging him around the waist, her head resting over his heart. "Thank you for saving me from that jerk and for not leaving me alone Bolin. You're a really great guy." Kanna looked up at him with a smile, truly thankful for all he had done for her. Standing up on her tiptoes she pecked him on the cheek then quickly turned and rushed past her sister, her blush very bright as she tried to figure out what had possessed her to do that.

Kanna ignored her sister's playful inquiries and upon arriving back at the Air Temple tried in vain to make it to her room, but Korra grabbed her wrist and pulled her into her own room.

"Alright little sis, spill! What's going on between you and Bolin?" she asked, a huge smile spreading across her face at her sister's blush.

"It's nothing like you're thinking Korra! He just helped me get away from a sleazy jerk and then stayed with me to make sure the guy didn't bother me again. He was being a good friend, that's all." Kanna said, sitting down on her sister's bed and fiddling with her hair.

"Kanna… what happened while Tarrlok had me mingling?" Korra asked, feeling like her sister was holding something back.

Looking up at her sister with weary eyes Kanna sighed, looking down at her lap while telling her sister about her entire encounter with the man who had grabbed her wrist, about how Bolin had saved her and even about him holding her while she cried. Looking up Kanna winced at the fire she saw burning in her sister's eyes, but what really surprised her was the single tear she saw before she was engulfed in a hug.

"I am so sorry I wasn't there to help you Kanna. I feel horrible that you went through that." Korra mumbled, her voice breaking a bit.

Kanna hugged her sister back, glad that she had so many people who cared about her in this big old city. "Korra, it's not your fault. You can't always be there to protect me, I'm just glad Bolin showed up when he did."

"Next time we go somewhere like that I'm not leaving you." Korra said, her big sister instincts in overdrive.

"Korra, don't worry about it." Kanna said, pulling back and looking her sister in the eyes, smiling lightly. "You keep frowning like that and you'll get old before your time." She teased which made Korra laugh, knowing that Kanna was right and she needed to calm down.

Korra and Kanna decided that for tonight they would share a room like old times, staying up late and talking about all different sorts of things, though Korra mostly talked about the Fire Ferret's upcoming match. Both girls drifted off just a few hours before dawn, each resting on their side and facing the other, both peacefully unaware of things to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Wow I sure have been cranking this story out. This is the third chapter I've posted in as many days. I hope you all enjoy it! Please leave me a lovely review? And any arists out there who enjoy drawing OC's I would love to see Kanna brought to life. (I have a profile for her if you want ^^)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra but I do own Kanna and this story. Review!**

**Chapter Three**

**A Sister's Worry**

When Korra was out working with the Task Force, Kanna spent most of her time helping Pema and Tenzin with their three rambunctious children. Sometimes though she would go walking around Republic City, trying to familiarize herself so she wouldn't get lost if she ever went into town for something by herself.

Walking into Narook's Seaweed Noodlery she smiled slightly at the sight that met her, there was Bolin with his mouth stuffed to the max with noodles, sitting next to him was his brother Mako and the girl Korra envied, Asami Sato. When Bolin saw her he waved her over, offering up the seat next to him with a noodle filled smile.

Kanna giggled lightly, rolling her eyes at Bolin's silly antics before ordering herself a small bowl of noodles and something to drink. Looking across the table she smiled pleasantly at Asami. "Hello, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Kanna."

Asami nodded as if she already knew that, her smile showing of her pearly whites. "Yes, Korra's younger sister. I'm Asami Sato; it's a pleasure to meet you." Asami said, reaching out and shaking Kanna's hand.

"Likewise." said Kanna politely. When her noodles can she smiled and dug in, finishing the whole bowl in less than three minutes then contently drinking her tea, blinking in confusion at the other three occupants of the table when they just stared at her. "What, do I have something on my face?" she asked, reaching up to see if a noodle had gotten away or something.

"No not that, it's just… I think that's the fastest I've ever seen someone eat a bowl of noodles here." said Mako, surprised that she had ate them faster than even Bolin could.

Kanna blushed; a small hiccup escaping her from the speed at which she had ate her meal. "Oh… sorry about that… I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday and I was starving…" she laughed sheepishly and went back to sipping on her tea, her blush still very prominent.

The boys both laugh, understanding how that goes sometimes, though Asami just blinked and smiled awkwardly.

_Great, her first impression is I'm a slob. Well could be worse, I could have had a noodle hanging out of my nose like Bolin does._ Pausing at that thought Kanna focused on Bolin, realizing that he did indeed have a noodle hanging out of his nose she fell over laughing, clutching her sides.

"Wha- what are you laughing about?" Bolin asked, oblivious to the thing wiggling whenever he talked.

Mako and Asami joined in on the laughter though Kanna was the only one on the floor, her sides starting to hurt from all the giggling.

"Seriously guys, what is it?" Bolin asked again, his face full of confusion.

"N-N-Nose…. N-N-Noodle…. Ahahahahahaha…" Kanna laughed, trying so hard to stop but falling over again when Bolin went cross eyed to find the noodle.

Another five minutes of mad giggling and a bit of teasing aimed at Bolin later, Kanna had finally stopped laughing, though she had to avoid looking at Bolin or she would crack up again. The laughing fit seemed to break the ice between Asami and Kanna; they talked about all different sorts of things while Mako and Bolin talked about the upcoming tournament. When it was time to leave Bolin offered to walk with her to give Mako and Asami some alone time.

Walking along Kanna was content as she could be, she had made a new friend, laughed her butt off and now she was walking with Bolin and sometimes his hand would accidentally brush hers, sending tingles up her arm. Shaking her head she tried to ignore it, instead focusing on the city around her.

Children were running around and playing their games, an older couple was walking hand in hand and smiling at each other like they were still young and in love, and the sky was turning a beautiful shade of purple. The day had been one of Kanna's favorite to date, but remembering that Korra was going on a task force mission that night left a sour taste in her mouth, worry for her sister making her frown.

"Kanna what's wrong?" Bolin asked, having seen her face go from happy contentment to worry in an instant.

"Korra is working with the task force tonight… I know she's the Avatar and she's strong and all… but I still can't help but worry about my sister." Kanna said, fiddling with her braid and nibbling on her lower lip.

"I can understand, I'd feel the same way in your position. But you have to believe in her skills and trust she'll stay safe." he said comfortingly.

Kanna sighed, looking over at him and smiling lightly. "Thank you Bolin, you always seem to be able to calm me down."

"What can I say? I have a way with the ladies!" Bolin said, flexing his arms and winking at her playfully.

Kanna dissolved into another fit of giggles, pushing him playfully then running off, her laughter ringing after her while Bolin tried to catch her. Thinking quickly she ran towards a pond, using her bending to allow her to walk on the water. Standing at the center of the pond she blew a raspberry at him and laughed. "I'd like to see you get me now!" she teased.

Bolin smiled, using his own bending to raise some stones for him to walk to her with. "I'm going to get you now Kanna!"

"Crap I forgot about that…" she mumbled, moving quickly to try and dodge him, but this time Bolin was faster, scooping her up with a great laugh.

"Surrender now or you're going for a dip!" he teased, holding her loosely over the water.

Kanna squealed, struggling against him. "Let me go!" she laughed.

"Never!" he started getting ready to throw her in, swinging her out over the water a bit.

"Then I won't be the only one going in!" she yelled, twisting and turning until she looped her arms around his neck and flipped them both into the pond, sputtering and laughing when they surfaced.

Bolin laughed, splashing at her and shaking the water out of his eyes. "That was a dirty move and you know it!"

"Hey it's your own fault for threatening to throw me in!" Kanna laughed, using her bending to bring herself and Bolin up out of the water and onto the shore, pulling as much of the water off them as she could.

"Now I know how a half drowned rat feels." Bolin joked, shaking his head free of water.

Kanna just chuckled, rolling her eyes at him as they started walking again. When they were just outside of the Air Temple, Kanna turned and smiled. "Thanks for walking me home Bolin, you really didn't have to."

Bolin smiled, reaching up and pulling a leaf out of her hair. "Hey, I wanted to. Plus I didn't want to deal with Mako and Asami smooching all the time. Besides I had loads of fun."

Blushing Kanna tucked some hair behind her ear, looking up at him shyly. "I had fun too, well I had better get inside." She said, looking at the door somewhat sadly.

"Alright… goodnight Kanna." Bolin said with a small smile, pulling her into a hug.

Though Kanna was initially surprised she was also very happy, hugging him back and breathing in his earthy scent. "Goodnight Bolin." She said, smiling up at him sweetly before slipping through the temple doors and sighing happily. As she started walking to her room though, she was joined by Jinora and Ikki.

"Isn't that boy part of Korra's team?" asked Jinora with a smile, noticing Kanna's blush at the mention of Bolin.

"Yes he is. His name is Bolin." Kanna said, trying to act completely normal, not wanting the girls to have something to tease her with like they do Korra.

"He's cute; doesn't Korra like the other brother? The tall, dark and brooding one?" asked Ikki as she bounced around Kanna.

"That would be the one. He has a girlfriend now though. She's nice and I can see why he likes her, but I think he kinda likes Korra too." Kanna said, remembering the looks she had seen Mako and Korra give each other. Excusing herself before the younger girls interrogated her for her secrets; Kanna went to her sister's room, glad that Korra was still here. "Getting ready to go?" she asked, noticing the new gear Korra was putting on.

"Yeah, we are raiding an Equalist Training facility tonight. Tarrlok had some of his men stake it out and feels that tonight would be a good time to strike." Korra said, tightening the laces on her arm guards and flexing her hands to make sure they fit proper.

Kanna sighed and sat down next to her sister, worry in her eyes. "Just promise me you won't take huge risks that might end up with you getting hurt, alright?"

"Kanna, don't worry so much! I'll be fine and I'll have a whole team of benders to watch my back." Turning Korra pulled Kanna into a one armed hug, her face full of confidence.

After Korra left Kanna sat in her room, still worrying about her sister and hoping she would stay safe. Jinora and Ikki came in and all of them sat together, Kanna telling them stories about when she and Korra were their age and smiling as the girls fell asleep. When Tenzin came looking for them Kanna helped him put them to bed, tucking the blankets snuggly around them then heading her room.

When she found out that Korra had challenged Amon to a midnight duel on Aang Memorial Island, Kanna hurried to her sister's side, begging her not to do this.

"Kanna, I have to put a stop to Amon. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Korra said confidently, but Kanna could tell that she was worried, if not a little scared.

Kanna threw herself at Korra, hugging her tightly. "I know you have to do this… I don't like it, but I'm not going to stop you. Just… please stay safe Korra."

Korra hugged her sister back and nodded before jumping in a boat and speeding her way to the island.

Starring after her sister's retreating for Kanna sent up a silent prayer, a feeling of dread that she just couldn't shake making her want to have Tenzin stop Korra from going alone. "Tenzin… I'm worried… how can we know Amon won't bring his chi-blockers? Korra could be walking into a trap."

"We have to trust your sister's judgment…" Tenzin said, his voice strained from his own worry.

Turns out that Amon had hid in the darkness before he and his chi-blockers ambushed Korra, knocking her unconscious and leaving her on the cold ground. After Tenzin retrieved her from Aang Memorial Island and they headed home, Kanna held onto her sister, her heart breaking at how shaken Korra was.

That night Kanna stayed in her sister's room, comforting her and holding her shaken form. Korra had been scared out of her wits, looking into the mask of the man who wanted to destroy her and take her bending away. While Kanna hadn't experienced it herself she could imagine what a scary experience it would be.

After that night Korra took time off from the task force and spent nearly all of her time training with her team, determined to be at her best. Kanna was glad to see her sister almost back to normal, a determined Korra she could hadn't, but an emotionally distraught one was a completely different story. Now if things could just stay calm and quiet until after the Tournament's end.

Of course wanting something doesn't mean that's how it will turn out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And here is chapter four. thank you my darlings for faving, following and even reviewing this story. See that just makes me smiled like crazy. I hope you have all enjoyed the story thus far, I may have to slow down a bit on the updates, I plan on watching "The Spirit of Competition" and "And the Winner is..." again on Saturday in hopes of refreshing my memory on the happenings of this point in the story. I may update before then, it all depends on if I get stuck or not. I hope you enjoy this chapter, as well as the new picture that accompanies this story. I actually drew that^^ I edited it in MS paint after scanning my sketch into my computer. Let me know what you all think. Lots of love and leave reviews! OH! BTW over 102 visitors in 4 days. I feel like that is a bit of a win.. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, otherwise Bolin would be my cuddle buddy and Pabu would be my newest pet. *SQUEEE* They are both adorable! *coughs* Oh, enjoy!**

**Chapter Four**

**A Rift Between The Teammates**

Kanna followed her sister through the halls of the arena, today was the start of the Tournament and Korra was pumped. Turning a last corner Korra led Kanna into the Fire Ferret's locker room, Kanna's eyes widened and she blushed, looking down because they had walked in on Bolin pulling on his shirt.

Mumbling a shy hello her face cracked into a smile when Pabu quickly climbed up her clothes and curled around her shoulder's nuzzling her face. "Hello to you too Pabu." She giggled, turning and nuzzling the sweet little thing back.

"Hey Kanna, would you mind watching Pabu during our match? I hate leaving him in here all by himself." Bolin asked, a small smile on his face at how attached the two seemed to each other.

Kanna looked up with a bright smile, nodding her head enthusiastically. "I would love to!" she squealed, Pabu happily chirping his own affirmation.

Korra smiled and shook her head, knowing how much her sister loved that little ferret since meeting him. "Kanna the match is going to start in a few minutes; you better go take your seat."

"Right. Good luck you guys!" she said, quickly turning and hurrying to get to her seat, Pabu's tail and her hair flying behind her.

Mako shook his head, wondering how someone quite so bubbly could be related to Korra, but then again people said the exact same thing about him and Bolin, so who was he to judge?

After five minutes of being completely lost Kanna got her bearings and made it into the crowd. Scooting her way down a row until she was at her seat Kanna smiled as she saw Korra, Bolin and Mako all waving to the crowd from their place in the right.

The match went quicker than expected, Kanna yelling enthusiastically the entire time. When Korra, Bolin and Mako made it back to their locker room Kanna was there, a huge smile on her face. "You guys were AMAZING!" she yelled, bouncing excitedly over to them, Pabu clinging to her shoulder while trying not to fall off.

Korra laughed, knowing that Kanna sometimes got like this when she had too many sweets. "Kanna… how many sweets have you had today?"

Kanna froze mid bounce, staring at her sister with wide eyes. "Uhm…. None?"

Korra rolled her eyes with a small chuckle. "Kanna you can barely stand still. You went past your limit didn't you?"

"…Maybe… but it was soooooo good!" she complained, remembering her delicious treat.

"Uh-huh… no more or we'll have to peel you off the walls." Peeling off her gear Korra turned from her sister to put it away, ending their conversation.

"Fine…" Kanna pouted, sitting down on the floor and hugging Pabu to her chest like a child with a stuffed animal. When Kanna noticed Korra walking over to Mako her ears perked up, wondering what they were talking about, leaning in a bit closer she over heard her sister confessing her feelings for Mako.

_Finally! She's been moping about ever since she found out about Asami. Maybe this will change things for the better._ But what Kanna heard next made her feel sorry for her sister. Mako told Korra he was with Asami and did not see her in the same way, turning away from her and into Asami's arms as she walked up to him with a smile.

Korra looked at the two dejectedly, a frown on her face as she turned away from the couple.

Before Kanna could go to console her sister Bolin was there asking Korra to have a night out with him. When Korra accepted Kanna stared after the pair's retreating forms in shock as well as annoyance. A quick glance at Mako showed that he was annoyed as well, though he had no right to be when he had turned Korra down. Growling under her breath and setting Pabu down on the ground Kanna left the locker room, stomping to the training room.

She had to do something to let all of this negative energy out before she ended up doing something she'd regret. Going over to the water tank in the room Kanna pulled the water into her bone handle, quickly freezing it into a large and deadly sword then pulling out more water and moving to the center of the room, slowly forming the water into a faceless humanoid shape and freezing it. Getting into the start position she moved through her routine with vicious precision, all the hurt she was feeling pouring out of her body and into her deadly dance.

Lashing out at the ice form she quickly decapitated it, wiping at the tears of frustration that were leaking down her face before melting and reforming it, going through the whole things again. After about the fifth time of destroying the figure Kanna sat down on a bench, her whole body felt numb, but her mind was racing.

_Why does everyone always pick my sister? Always the favorite, always the one everyone wants to know, always the perfect person. And now Bolin is just like everyone else, going straight to Korra, not giving her weaker little sister a second thought._ Burying her face in her hands Kanna finally gave into the sadness, her sobs muffled by her hands.

While Kanna cried something warm and fuzzy nuzzled its way into her arms, a concerned trill coming from it as it licked at her tears. Kanna wrapped her arms around Pabu and sobbed harder, thankful for the little creature's concern, but with him came thoughts of his owner and her pain came back anew. After another ten minutes Kanna's sobs had quieted to sniffles and hiccups, Pabu still nuzzling her in comfort.

"Why am I always over looked?" she asked the little ferret, her voice hoarse from crying. Standing up Kanna put everything back as it should be and left, Pabu still cuddled up in her arms.

Mako saw Kanna's retreating back and frowned, what had she been doing in the practice room? Running to catch up with her Mako was surprised by the sad look on her face, a bit of concern leaking through his normally broody mask. "Hey what's the matter.?"

Kanna held Pabu close and shook her head, turning to leave. "Nothing's wrong." She mumbled, trying to quickly get away from him, her over emotional mind screaming that this was his fault.

Mako grabber her shoulders and turned her around, glaring into her eyes. "Look it's obvious there is something wrong so why don't you just tell me?"

Kanna looked up from Pabu and glared, why couldn't he just let her go so she could get her emotions back under control? When she was like this there is no telling what could happen. "I told you it's nothing. Just leave me alone Mako." She quickly turned and hurried away from him, turning so many corners that she found herself lost. But even if she was lost, Mako wasn't.

"Kanna, look I think I know what this is about. You like my brother don't you?"

Kanna looked up at him in shock, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Wha- what makes you think that?"

"Well I saw your face when Bolin and Korra left, and seeing your face now… well I just put two and two together." Mako said with a shrug.

Narrowing her eyes at him Kanna turned and was about to stomp off, not wanting to talk to him about this, but she couldn't resist firing back at him. "Well I saw your face too. Don't go messing with my sister's heart Mako, she's not some toy you can play with whenever you want then drop when something else catches your eye." Turning to face him again she narrowed her eyes, her face full of seriousness. "You hurt her and we're going to have a problem." Turning back around Kanna walked off, her back straight and her head held high.

* * *

The next day Kanna and Korra walked to the arena in silence, Korra was completely confused by this since normally Kanna was extremely talkative. When Kanna saw Mako waiting outside of the front entrance she quickly hurried past him, leaving her sister to talk to him while she took her seat in the stands.

When the match began Kanna noticed that things seemed off between the teammates, Bolin having to pick up the slack since Korra and Mako seemed very out of since with each other. After nearly losing the match to the Boar-q-pines Korra and Mako went in separate directions, leaving behind a very confused Bolin and a curious Kanna. _Wonder what's gotten into those two… must have had a fight outside the arena, but why…?_ Shaking her head Kanna left the arena and abiding by her growling stomach went to her favorite place to eat.

The atmosphere in Narook's was calm and peaceful as Kanna sipped at her tea, the cups warming her hands pleasantly. She was greatly surprised when Bolin came in and ordered as many bowls as the waitress could carry, tears streaming down his face and his nose all snotty. "Bolin?" Kanna asked, wondering what had happened to him.

When Bolin saw Kanna he cried harder, nearly throwing himself into her arms and crying into her shoulder.

Through his sobs Kanna gathered that he had bought flowers and when he went to give them to her sister he had seen Korra and Mako kissing. Rubbing Bolin's heaving shoulders Kanna comforted him as best she could, offering up a handkerchief for Bolin to blow his nose with.

When the bowls of noodles he ordered arrived Bolin proceeded to drown his sorrows in food, barely stopping to breath.

Kanna continued comforting Bolin, and while he wasn't crying as much anymore, he was starting to look sick from all the seaweed noodles he had eaten. "Bolin… I think you should stop while you're ahead sweetie. You keep that up and you're going to make yourself sick."

"Who cares? My brother betrays me, your sister is in love with my brother, nothing in my life is fair!" Bolin said around a mouthful of noodles, his voice heavily laced with misery.

On impulse Kanna pulled Bolin into a hug, holding him to her like she would a crying child and stroking his hair lightly. "You can't let this break you sweetie. I know it hurts to see the person you care about love another… but you can't beat yourself up over something you have no control over Bolin. You are an amazing guy, my sister just… she just isn't the girl for you. Don't let this break you Bolin… I hate seeing you so hurt…"

Bolin sniffled, looking up into her icy blue eyes, instead of seeing the similarities between her and her sister, he saw all the things that made her different, that made her such a sweet and kind person. "Kanna… thank you…" Bolin mumbled, burying his face in her hair, allowing himself to start to calm down.

Kanna smiled, running her fingers lightly through Bolin's hair and humming the song they had danced to at the Gala. Looking towards the entrance of the shop Kanna saw Mako and frowned. "Bolin, your brother is here…" she whispered.

Bolin stiffened, looking toward where Mako was talking with Narook, the shop's owner and namesake.

"I'll stay if you want me to Bolin, you don't have to deal with this alone." Kanna said holding onto his hand, her eyes showing her concern for him.

Shaking his head Bolin sighed dejectedly, laying his head on the table. "No Kanna, I can handle my brother… Thanks though."

Nodding Kanna got up, kissing the top of Bolin's head before making her way out past a very confused Mako.

When Kanna finally reached Air Temple Island she went to where she knew Korra would be, her eyes shooting fire. "What the hell is wrong with you Korra!? How could you play with Bolin's feelings like that!?" she growled, her anger making her seem bigger than normal.

"It's not like I did it on purpose Kanna! How was I supposed to know he would be there?" Korra said, wishing Bolin hadn't shown up when he did.

"Even if he hadn't seen you and Mako kiss he still would have ended up hurt. The guy is basically head over heels for you and you're too blinded by Mako to see it!" Kanna growl, getting face to face with her sister. "Get your head out of your ass and look around you Korra! You hurt one of your friends tonight, I saw how torn up Bolin was. He cried for over an hour and tried drowning himself in seaweed noodles. He was just starting to calm down when Mako showed up and Bolin closed himself off."

"How- how do you know all of this?" Korra asked, truly surprised by the anger her normally calm sister was showing.

"I was at Narook's when Bolin came in crying, I comforted him while he told me about everything! Do you know how much it hurt to have him talk about you tearing his heart out?" Kanna asked, the anger fading from her voice until she sounded like a hurt child, tears welling up in her eyes.

Korra blinked and stared at her sister, moving to look into her eyes. "Kanna… do you… do you have feelings for Bolin?" Korra asked quietly like she was talking to a frightened child.

"What does it matter? He likes you, you like Mako and Mako is an idiot. Nowhere in that equation does it call for the girl who lives in her big sister's shadow." Said Kanna broken heartedly, a few tears hitting the ground.

"Kanna, what are you talking about? You're not living in my shadow…"

"Aren't I? _"Kanna watch how Korra does it, see that's how you are supposed to do it!", "Kanna can you go ask Korra if she's free to hang out later?", "You're not your sister but you'll have to do.", "Awww we wanted your sister, not you." _I've always been in your shadow Korra. Just once I want people to look at me and not see the Avatar's little sister, I want them to look and me and just see Kanna." Shaking her head Kanna turned intent on heading to her room.

"Kanna wait! I hear what you're saying and you're right, people should see you as you, not as a connection to me." Korra said, reaching out and touching Kanna's shoulder. "Don't give up on Bolin, he's a nice guy and I think that if you spent time together he would see what a great girl you are. You just have to give it time."

"All he'll see when he looks at me is you. I don't know if I can do that to him." Kanna whispered, also thinking that she didn't want to set herself up for rejection.

"Kanna, I've seen how you and Bolin are, he stopped seeing me in you when your light shined through. Just give it time… it will work out well, I can feel it." Korra said, hugging her.

Kanna sighed and hugged her sister back halfheartedly before going to her room and laying down, wondering if Korra was right or not.

* * *

The next day saw a team that could barely look each other in the eyes, Mako and Bolin were stiff around each other and neither really wanted to talk to Korra. Kanna felt better, having made up with her sister that morning and now she hoped the team would be able to forgive each other. Kanna smiled lightly at Bolin, sitting down next to him, Pabu quickly climbing into her lap. "Hey Bolin, how are you doing?" she asked, tilting her head to look into his face.

"I've been better..." He muttered, sparing her a small smile before looking back down at his feet.

Kanna sighed, placing her hand on his knee and getting his attention. "I want you to promise me something Bolin." She said, looking into his forest green eyes.

"What's that?" he asked, tilting his head in question.

"I want you to one, keep your head on straight during the match."

"I can try." He mumbled.

"And two… I want you to tell me if you're in love with my sister." Kanna mumbled, wanting to hear from him exactly how it is.

Bolin stared at Kanna for a few moments before sighing, looking at his hands. "I think… that I could have been… but thinking about it, it was more of a crush on someone who has a lot of the qualities I admire. Ya know? Korra's strong, quick witted and pretty. But… I can see now all we'll ever be is friends and that it wouldn't have worked out between us." Bolin said, finally looking up at Kanna and smiling. "Besides I find myself liking girls that are shorter."

Kanna blinked, wondering if he was implying he might like her, or was just stating a preference. Kanna was definitely on the short side, standing a full four inches shorter than her sister who had taken more after their father, whereas Kanna took more after their mother. Shaking herself from that though Kanna smiled and got up to get to her seat. "Good luck you guys." She said, receiving grumbles in response. Picking up Pabu, Kanna quickly left and headed to her seat.

Watching the match between the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard Wasps was almost painful. The emotional drama between the three Fire Ferrets had them out of sink and they were getting their butts stomped.

Two rounds down and things were going downhill fast, both Mako and Bolin were knocked into the water and only Korra was left to face the entire three man team. Kanna jumped and cheered loudly when Korra knocked the entire opposing team into the water with one hit.

Running to the Locker room Kanna smiled at the sight that met her. All three members of the Fire Ferret team were smiling and laughing, having finally made amends with each other. When Asami came in and congratulated Korra on her phenomenal hat trick finish Kanna could see that there was the possibility of the two becoming friends, even if they both liked the same brooding guy.

Bouncing on her feet Kanna dragged the entire team out to celebrate, having a grand time and crawling into bed later than normal. As Kanna fell asleep the one thing that kept playing through her mind was Bolin's comment about liking shorter girls and how he might have been talking about her. Sighing happily Kanna fell into a blissful sleep, eager to see what was in store for her next.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I apologize in advance for any spelling errors. I stayed up until 7am working on this to try and get it out ASAP. Just so you know at the end I changed when the boys and Asami came to Air Temple Island to stay, I wanted to make it work out and well that is how my sleep deprived brain saw it. I hope you enjoy the story and thank you to those of you who have either reviewed, faved or followed this story. You all make this more fun. Over 300 views! I am quite pleased indeed! Oh gosh! Current amout of views is Pi! 314 aka 3.14 YAY! I like pie... ehehehe ^^; Can you tell I haven't slept? Give me a plushie and I'm out! RawR! XP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, if I did though Kanna would be a legit character and Banna (BolinXKanna) would be my ship. ^^ Plus I would cuddle Pabu to death OH NO! I wuv you Pabu... Yeah I need sleep... Enjoy the story and leave me a pretty review? BYE! Z_Z OH BTW the pic you see next to the title? Yeah I made that! What do you think? It's supposed to be Kanna... hehehhe... sleep... Zzzzzzzzz.**

**Chapter Five**

**Defying Amon and the Equalists**

The day of the final match of the Championship Tournament Kanna joined Korra, along with Bolin and Mako, in training. Helping them again with their dodging and laughing when she fell on her butt after dodging an attack from her sister. The Fire Ferret were feeling in top form for the finals, all of their previous issues put behind them and they were working again like a well-oiled machine.

Kanna smiled with a small blush as she took Bolin's offered hand and was about to thank him when they heard a radio broadcast from Amon. Looking at the radio Kanna had a feeling of dread, knowing that things could turn ugly when that man got himself involved.

After hearing him threaten "severe consequences" if the United Republic Council would not shut down the Pro-bending Arena, all four of them rode to City Hall to convince the council members not to cancel the final. Kanna somehow ended up in front of Bolin while riding Naga, her blush bright as his arms looped around her waist during the ride.

Upon arriving Korra did what she does best, slamming the door open and charging up to those in charge, pointing out that they could not give in to Amon's threats. However, Korra's efforts were to no avail as the Council had already unanimously agreed to do so.

While Kanna put a comforting hand on Bolin's arm as he looked down in frustration, Chief Lin Beifong made her entrance, agreeing with Korra that they could not give in to Amon's demands and saying that her and her metalbenders could protect the Arena. After Tarrlok readily agreed to her taking on the task, the rest of the council changed their minds and let the match be played.

Kanna giggled when Bolin picked her up, whooping and hollering loudly, as he twirled her around. Bolin and Mako headed back to the Arena, minus Korra who stayed behind to thank Chief Beifong. Kanna who after waving goodbye to Mako and Bolin, waited for Tenzin and Korra so they could go home.

Listening to Korra complain to Tenzin about Chief Beifong, Kanna had to smiled. _So her problem isn't with Korra… it's with him... interesting._ She thought with a small giggle, when Korra figured out that Tenzin and Lin had dated in the past Kanna couldn't help the snort of laughter that escaped her, alerting both that she was behind them. "You know, I'm surprised she didn't try locking you away as well as Pema."

"She tried that as well." Muttered Tenzin before walking away, not wanting to deal with the sister's teasing anymore.

Korra and Kanna both followed after him, giggling over the idea of a younger Tenzin behind bars while trying to talk his ex into letting him and Pema out.

* * *

The Fire Ferrets were facing the White Falls Wolfbats in the Championship match and the tension was thick in the air. Kanna wish the team good luck and went to take her seat, eager to see the match start. When the Fire Ferrets came out they were met with loud and boisterous cheering, Bolin had Pabu do his circus tricks which while adorable were met with silence.

The Wolfbats though were met with even louder cheering, the masks they were wearing gave Kanna the creeps, and from what Korra told her, the waterbender under the mask was a creep himself.

The match started and from the get go Kanna could tell the Wolfbats were using dirty tactics and the refs were allowing it! _Those dirty cheats paid them off!_ Watching was brutal, especially when all Kanna wanted to do was take a page from her sister's book and beat the crap out of those no good dirty cheats.

Pabu hopped up onto her shoulders and rubbed his little face against her cheek, chattering at her. Smiling lightly at him she scratched his ear and kissed his furry little head. Turning back to watching the match she yelled when that jerk Tahno pulled a dirty move.

When Korra managed to hold onto the edge of the ring and threw Mako back up onto the platform, denying the Wolfbats a first round knock-out Kanna screamed, pumping her fist in the air.

The second round was to be determined by a tiebreaker, wondering which element was going to be chosen, Kanna smirked when it was water. Korra could kick Tahno's butt with ease, which indeed she did, sending his helmet into the crowd.

Round three started up and the Wolfbats were pissed, going above and beyond in their dirty cheating ways, doing sneaky maneuvers and taking headshots. Watching the match made Kanna want to knock the stupid hair off Tahno's stupid head, her annoyance for him matching that of her sisters. The Wolfbats ended up winning the match with an illegal knock out, the smug looks back on their face.

After the Wolfbats win, things got bad. Equalists started shocking metalbenders with strange gloves and taking up their guard positions. Chief Beifong got knocked out and almost immediately after someone got Tenzin from behind. Things were looking bad, Kanna held Pabu close to her chest, silently freaking out.

Korra, Bolin and Mako were all shocked unconscious while floating in the water below the arena, the Equalist Lieutenant having used his current-carrying Kali sticks to electrocute the water.

Kanna stood up, intent on helping her sister but stopped when Amon himself rose up out of the middle of the arena, surrounded by his Chi-blockers. Tahno and his team tried attacking Amon but they were soon overpowered and despite their desperate pleading, Amon placed his thumb in the center of their foreheads, taking from them their bending before dumping their prone forms into the water.

All around her Equalist banners were coming down, unable to take it anymore Kanna slipped from her seat and followed Pabu down to the water, quietly slipping in and swimming towards where her sister and their friends were tied up.

Pabu made it there first, Bolin chattering at him to bite through the robes for them, though Mako thought it was dumb Pabu seemed to listen.

Kanna watched above her, trying to keep from being seen as she swam up to behind the others, bringing out her bone handle and bending water through it, turning it into an ice dagger. Reaching for the rope she started sawing at it, quickly cutting through the rope then pulling herself onto dry land just as Korra jumped out onto the water. Looking up Korra's eyes narrowed, jumping into the water she used it to propel her towards the roof where Amon was escaping after blowing up the arena platform.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kanna asked, worried about her sister facing Amon again.

"Korra will be fine, she's a tough one." Bolin said, putting a comforting arm around her, Pabu climbing from his shoulder to hers.

Kanna smiled lightly up at Bolin gratefully, glad that he was here with her. Turning slightly to look at Mako she noticed how his eyes were glued to the fight going on above. _Maybe he does have feelings for Korra beyond friendship and a mild attraction._ She thought to herself. Walking over to the edge she motioned the other two to follow her, bending the water to bring all of them up to where Tenzin was, also allowing them a better view of the roof top fight.

When Korra fell through the broken glass of the roof Kanna's heart nearly stopped, though thankfully Chief Beifong used her metalbending to catch her and land safely. Running to her sister Kanna along with Bolin and Mako crushed her with a hug, Kanna expressing her worry, a few tears leaking down her face.

They all watched as the Equalist Airship flies away, Tenzin, his eyes very weary and full of dread declared that Republic City is at war.

* * *

When they started working on closing down the Pro-bending Arena, Kanna and Korra went to visit the boys, letting them know they had talked it over with Tenzin and that they could come live at the Air Temple instead of living out on the streets. However as it turned out Asami had already offered to let them stay at the Sato Estate. Korra looked down dejectedly, seeming to feel one-upped by Asami.

Both girls turned to leave but paused as Asami offered for them to come visit the Estate the next day. Kanna looked to her sister, not wanting to go without her. Korra declined Asami's offer, but when Bolin, manipulating Pabu's legs and making his voice higher to make it look like Pabu was talking, encouraged Korra to take a break from the Equalist investigation and visit them at the estate, she finally agreed.

Making their way back to Air Temple Island Korra and Kanna were silent, both girls bummed about the recent events and just wanting to sleep. Bidding each other a good night they went to their rooms and proceeded to pass out.

The next day when the girls arrived at Sato Estate they found Asami, Bolin and Mako all swimming in a huge indoor pool. Kanna stared at it in wonder before giggling at Bolin as Mako dunked him.

Getting out of the pool Bolin then proceeded to show Korra and Kanna the comforts and luxuries of the place by asking a butler to dry him and Pabu off. Pabu turning into a huge poof-ball before jumping into Kanna's arms, making content noises as she scratched behind his ear and started smoothing down his fur.

Bolin on the other hand jumped back into the pool, much to the butler's annoyance, causing Kanna to giggle.

Korra asks what the plan for the day is, be it shopping or makeovers, to which Kanna rolls her eyes, noting the bit of sarcasm in her sister's voice.

Bolin votes for makeovers but Asami has something better in mind, inviting all of them down to a racetrack where all of the newest Satomobiles were tested, getting behind the wheel with Korra behind her, Asami raced against one of the drivers. Kanna watched in amazement at how skillfully Asami controlled the Satomobile, cheering loudly along with Mako and Bolin when Asami beat the other driver.

After complimenting Asami on her amazing driving they all headed inside, Bolin rushing to the bathroom, causing Kanna to giggle and roll her eyes.

Korra herself went up to the ladies room while Kanna chatted pleasantly with Asami, nibbling on a small snack the butler had brought out for the group. A bit later Korra comes rushing downstairs, grabbing Kanna's hand and pulling her along after her, throwing out an excuse about having to babysit the airbender kids.

"I didn't know we had to do that tonight..." said Kanna in confusion, barely able to wave goodbye before they were rushing away from Sato Estate on Naga.

Korra explained to her what she had overheard and Kanna felt shocked, _Mr. Sato was a bad guy?_ After leaving Korra went straight to Tenzin and told him and Chief Beifong everything, Kanna just standing there awkwardly while they talked it over.

* * *

The next day the group enters the Sato Mansion, Korra explaining to Asami that they believe her father might be working with the Equalists. Neither Asami nor Mako is happy with this news, nor do they want to believe it. Tenzin and Chief Beifong went up to Mr. Sato's office to confront him about the issue.

Kanna, who really didn't want to be there, hung back, standing next to Bolin and keeping her eyes on the floor.

"I can't believe that Mr. Sato could be an Equalist." Bolin said, scratching Pabu's chin while looking over at Kanna.

Glancing up Kanna shrugged, reaching over to scratch Pabu as well. "All I know is Korra overheard him on the phone and it sounded to her like something big might be going down."

Bolin frowned, wondering if their host really was a bad guy.

After going through the whole business of searching all of Mr. Sato's factories the search turned up no results. Mako had pulled Korra aside and threatened to end their friendship if she didn't drop her crazy idea about Mr. Sato being an Equalist, then stomps off with Asami when she refused.

Kanna frowned, wishing that all of this madness would just stop and that things could go back to normal.

After getting information from an inside source about a secret factory under the Sato Mansion, the group heads over there on a police airship. Entering the mansion they are confronted by a livid Asami who accused the group of persecuting her dad. She leads them all to his workshop where she thinks he is, but he's not there.

Chief Beifong pauses for a moment before stomping the ground with her barefoot, telling them that there's a tunnel under the workshop leading under the mountain. Asami doesn't believe her but Beifong Metalbends the cover off of the tunnel entrance. Her officers are sent into the tunnel, Korra, Tenzin and Beifong following them, leaving one left behind to watch over Asami, Kanna, Mako and Bolin.

Sitting down with a sigh Kanna glared at the man, not enjoying having a babysitter. A few minutes later they hear a loud noise coming from the tunnel, Kanna hopping up and staring down into the darkness.

Mako tells the guard that they need to go down there and see what's up, but the guard refuses. Kanna glares at him, the waterskin on her hip making her itch to lash out at him, of course Mako and Bolin acted on their impulses. Working together the boys quickly subdued the guard, tying him up and setting his struggling form against the wall.

Kanna quickly made her way into the tunnel, ignoring Bolin and Mako's request for her to stay with Asami and forging ahead, ignoring her intense hatred of dark and dank places to get to her sister's side. "I have to help Korra."

Coming up inside the secret factory and seeing all the mecha-tanks Bolin and Mako agreed that Korra was indeed right, Kanna just shaking her head, having trusted her sister's instincts. Seeing Korra, Tenzin and Chief Beifong unconscious Kanna, Bolin and Mako quietly sneak over to them, each grabbing one to try to pull them to safety.

Before they get out though Mr. Sato, wearing taser-gauntlets along with the Lieutenant stop them. Bolin uses Tenzin to talk like he had earlier with Pabu but his charms don't work.

Mako exchanges angry words with Mr. Sato, who reveals how he had been hiding his intentions the entire time and that he had been disgusted having to watch his daughter parade around with a filthy firebending street-rat like Mako. Before a fight occurs however, Asami appears, telling her father to stop all of this.

Mr. Sato tries to explain that Benders took the love of his life and have ruined the world, but Amon can fix it. He offers her a gauntlet and asks Asami to join them.

Kanna stares in horror as Asami takes the gauntlet, fearing that they may have just lost her to the dark side. But instead of using it against them Asami apologizes to her father, telling him she loves him before using the gauntlet on him, then kicking the Lieutenant's butt.

As the mecha-tanks turn towards them they all ran, pulling their unconscious friends with them, unfortunately having to leave behind Beifong's officers. Jumping through the hole to safety Bolin sealing their exit behind them, giving them time to get the heck out of there.

When they were on the airship Kanna sighed, taking a seat next to Bolin with a yawn, playing with a small bit of water, bending it into random shapes out of boredom. Looking up she smiled, noticing that Mako was apologizing to her sister. _Yeah good thing too, I hate seeing everyone so high strung._

Korra and Tenzin both agreed that the three should come live on Air Temple Island, having enough room and more than happy for the extra company.

Smiling Kanna looked over at Bolin, who had somehow fallen asleep, keeping his balance almost perfectly. When the airship stopped for them to get off she shook him lightly, giggling when he looked at her like a sleepy child. "Wake up sweetie; it's time to get off the airship."

Bolin nodded, allowing her to lead him off the ship, stumbling a bit on the last step, rubbing his eyes.

Kanna just smiled at this, giving him a small hug before passing him off to his brother, bidding both a goodnight before walking with Korra and Asami to the girl's sleep quarters. After hearing that Asami and Korra would be sharing a room Kanna offered her own up. "I don't mind sharing a room with my sister, if anything it will be just like old times."

"Thank you Kanna, that's very sweet of you." said Asami before heading into the room next door after Kanna moved her things to the room she would share with her sister. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Asami." said both girls before they too turned in for the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello lovies! Sorry I took a bit longer then normal on this update. I went over to a friends house on Friday then when I came home started trying to catch up on my sleep and relax my sore muscles. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me about... 6 hours to remember things and figure out how to weave Kanna in good with this one. I changed very small details (again..) to make it how I wanted it but I still hope you enjoy! Leave me a review, let me know what you think and maybe suggest something cute/funny for a moment between Kanna and Bolin. Love you guys, I'm so surprised at the number of hits this story has gotten in the past week or so that it's been up. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Korra, if I did Bolin would be my cuddle buddie (or paired with Kanna) and Pabu would be added to my plushies. SO CUTE! Love you guys!**

**Chapter Six**

**The New Team Avatar**

While Korra and Tenzin went to the inauguration of the new Chief of Police, Kanna showed Bolin around, Mako and Asami had left a bit earlier with some Air Acolytes to gather their things for their move to the island.

"So what would you like to see first?" Kanna asked with a smile, gesturing around them.

"Hmmm… why don't you show me your favorite places?" Bolin suggested.

Nodding Kanna grabbed his hand and lead him down a path to an area people didn't go very often, the tree's opening up onto a small clearing, a koi pond at its center. "This is my favorite spot to just sit and enjoy the peacefulness. Avatar Aang had this area set up for his wife Master Katara as an anniversary present. At night the moon reflects off the water and gives this clearing a celestial glow." Kana said, smiling softly as she looked at the pond, remembering how beautiful it had been the night she had stumbled upon it. "This is also where Pema told Tenzin she loved him. This place is just so full of love and happy memories…"

Bolin smiled before noticing a small patch of flowers off to one side. "What are those?" he asked, walking over and staring down at the delicate looking things.

"Oh those are a flower that is related to the Panda Lily. Avatar Aang wanted to have panda lilies brought in to surround the pond, but unfortunately they only grown in very warm places, such as the ridge of a volcano. So instead he found a very similar flower that he thought suited this place even better. They're called Moon Lilies, when they bloom they are a very pretty shade of blue and in the moonlight they almost glow. They also have a very light and pleasant scent." Bending a small bit of water from the pond Kanna lightly watered the lilies, smiling as a breeze wafted the lilies lovely scent around them. "These are my favorite flowers on the entire island."

Closing his eyes and letting the smell of the flowers surround his senses Bolin nodded, completely understanding why she liked them so much. Thinking about it, the scent sort of reminded him of Kanna, all that was missing was the small of an ocean breeze. "They sure are nice. I like this place, it's relaxing."

"Yeah, it is." Kanna mumbled, her eyes softening as she looked over at Bolin, glad to be sharing this simple, innocent moment with him.

Looking off towards the Air Temple Bolin noticed steam rising into the air, curiously he looked over at Kanna, pointing towards it. "What's over there?"

"Oh that's where the hot springs are, they are mainly used for therapeutic reasons, but occasionally Tenzin lets us use them to relax after a long day of training." Kanna said offhandedly, using her bending to move a few leaves off of the surface of the pond.

"A hot spring?" asked Bolin excitedly, liking the sound of that, though blushing when he looked over at Kanna. "A co-coed hot spring?"

Kanna looked up at him blankly for a moment before blushing, nearly falling into the pond. "Oh no no no no! There is a wall separating the men's side from the women's." she said quickly, her blush extremely bright. Fidgeting with her braid she quickly turned, clearing her throat. "Korra and Tenzin should be back soon as well as your brother and Asami. We should head back to the Temple."

With a small smile as he looked back at the Moon Lilies, Bolin nodded, quickly following after Kanna. Once they reached the docks they started helping unload Asami's things, quite surprised at how much she had brought with her, chuckling when hearing that it could have been worse.

As night started to fall Kanna started wondering where her sister was. Joined but Bolin, Mako and Asami they started looking for her. Calling out her sister's name Kanna noticed Pabu moving quickly through some bushes and towards the cliffs. _Could she be looking at the statue of Avatar Aang?_ Kanna silently wondered, following after the fire ferret.

When she and the others found Korra, Kanna's heart went out to her big sister. So many people kept turning to her, trying to use her for their own selfish reasons. All she wanted to do was make everyone happy, but by not having connected to her spiritual side, or made very good progress at airbending, Korra felt like she was failing as the Avatar.

"Korra, what are you doing out here?" Kanna asked, taking a step towards her sister.

"Just thinking…" Korra mumbled with a strained smile.

"Korra…" Kanna walked up to her sister and hugged her, knowing that even if she struggled, that she really needed it. "Don't be so down on yourself. Some things just take time, you need to have faith in yourself."

Korra hugged her sister back, thankful she understood.

Everyone else said their piece about how Korra was an amazing Avatar, picking up her spirits as they declared themselves the new Team Avatar. They all decided to go on patrols, scouring the city for things to help with. But when all five of them tried to get on Naga, she threw them faster than you can say 'Noodle'.

Asami though, ever the resourceful one had an idea, revealing that she had one of her favorite toys brought over. Everyone piled into the Satomobile, Kanna ended up in between Korra and Bolin, a bit snug, but not to the point she felt smushed.

On the road they all listened to the police scanner that Asami said her father installed in all of his cars, when they hear they hear the police talking about an Equalist prison break. They see a truck and a few bikes scream past and head after the Equalists, Asami keeping up with them easily.

During the chase Korra and Bolin used their earthbending to make a ramp for the car to jump over truck that had gotten in their way. Mako shot lightning at one of the chi-blockers on a bike, effectively knocking him out of the car chase while Bolin shot bits of the road at another, causing him to crash and burn as well.

The remaining bike made a smoke screen in an attempt to get away but moving the ground to help the car make a sharp turn they sneak up on them, Asami ramming the bikes with the car, knocking the two chi-blockers onto it.

Mako tried shooting fire at the one in front of him but his hands got tried up. Trying to help Kanna stood and pulled water out of her waterskin, lashing out at the chi-blocker who dodged it before having to turn her attention to the one right in front of her. Bolin tried throwing a few rocks at him, only changing himself into the main focus, the chi-blocker hitting his arm in a few places, blocking his bending before Asami reached back and shocked the guy.

While Asami shocked the other guy, Kanna grabbed the one already knocked out, with a small grunt she flipped him and he rolled off the back of the car, hitting the ground with a thud. As Asami pulled up next to the truck, Mako shot lightning in through the passenger window, shocking the drive and sending the truck crashing onto its side.

Hopping out they moved quickly to the truck, noting that the door was stuck the others moved to get the drive and the chi-blockers they had knocked out. Kanna pulled a fist sized amount of water out of her waterskin, sending it against and into the door lock, quickly freezing it with a snap of her wrist. Lifting her foot up she quickly slammed it into the spot she froze, breaking the lock and causing the door to fly open, the escaped Equalists falling out.

When Tarrlok, his task force and the police showed up a photographer was taking Team Avatar's picture, Kanna was shyly trying to hide behind Bolin who was eating up the attention, smiling and puffing his chest up a bit. Korra turned and talked to Tarrlok, patronizing him about how they had already caught the Equalists and how they hadn't even seen him and his people until just now.

While her sister was busy pushing Tarrlok's buttons, Kanna went over to the car, hopping into the backseat and laying her head back and closing her eyes with a sigh, wondering if every day as a member of Team Avatar was going to be like this. When she opened her eyes though she gasped in shock, wondering how Bolin had snuck up on her, his face just inches from her own.

"What are you doing over here Kanna?" he asked innocently, wondering why she had snuck away from the group.

"Oh, I'm just… I'm not big on having so much attention on me is all…" she said with a blush, wondering why his face was still so close.

"Ah yeah that's understandable." He said, hopping in next to her and stretching with a yawn, his arm falling across her shoulders. "So what are we all going to do to celebrate a job well done?"

Kanna stared at her lap, a blush spreading across her face like wildfire. "Uhm… we could always… maybe relax in the hot springs… maybe enjoy some cold fruity drinks." Kanna suggested, fidgeting with her hair.

"That's a great idea!" he said turning to tell the others. "Hey guys! Victory party at the Air Temple! Relaxing hot Springs and fruity drinks!"

* * *

Kanna sighed as she slipped into the water, feeling all of her muscles relax until she felt like part of the water herself. Reaching behind her she grabbed the tray with fruity drinks on it, offering them to Asami and Korra, who each took one gratefully.

Using her waterbending she lifted the try so it was resting on the top of the eight foot high rock that separated the guys from the girls. "Bolin, if you guys want your drinks they're on top of the wall." said Kanna before sipping on her drink happily.

"Thanks Kanna!" Bolin yelled back, earthbending one of the rocks at the top loose and gently bringing the drinks down, smiling as he grabbed his favorite. "Ya know Mako, this is the life. Fighting bad guys, then coming home and relaxing." He said with a sigh, holding up his glass. "To Team Avatar!"

"To Team Avatar!" echoed back at him from the girl's side, followed by a giggle from Kanna.

Bolin smiled, thinking that laugh was pretty cute. "Hey Mako… what do you think about Kanna?" Bolin asked while sipping his drink nonchalantly.

"She's a nice kid, strong bender and is pretty I guess." Mako said with a shrug before looking at his brother questioningly. "Why?"

"Oh no reason, I was just curious is all." Bolin mumbled, focusing on his drink, hoping Mako would attribute the redness of his face to the hot water.

"Do you… do you like Kanna or something Bolin?" Mako asked in a low voice, smiling when Bolin's face just got redder. "You do!"

"Sh-shut up…" Bolin said, turning from his brother and sipping at his drink dejectedly. "Even if I did I doubt she'd feel the same way."

"Bolin, look at me bro." Mako said, waiting for his brother to look at him. "I'm sure that she'd feel the same. Besides at the very least you can ask her on a date and see how things go."

Bolin smiled slightly, thankful for his brother's advice. "Thanks big bro."

"Not a problem little bro." Mako said with a smile, sighing and sinking farther into the water.

* * *

Kanna sipped up the last bit of her fruit drink, wishing it wasn't gone before setting the cup down. "Hey Korra… Asami… I was hoping for a bit of advice…" Kanna mumbled, almost hoping the other girls hadn't heard her.

"Sure Kanna, what did you need advice about?" asked Asami, Korra looking at her sister as well.

"I… I was wondering… how to tell if… if a guy likes you…" Kanna mumbled while fiddling with her hair and looking down at the water shyly.

"Kan, is this about Bolin?" asked Korra with a smile, laughing when Kanna looked at her in shock.

"Wh-what makes you th-think that?" Kanna asked with wide eyes.

Asami giggled, putting a calming hand on the younger girls shoulder. "I think you and Bolin would be cute together."

Kanna blushed even more brightly, sinking down until the water was just under her eyes, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Kanna we're not teasing you. Honestly we're not." Korra and Asami both assured the girl, pulling her up some so she wouldn't drown.

Sighing Kanna looked at the older girls, her expression wary. "I just… I don't know what to do. I just get so nervous around him sometimes I just babble. But other times… just being next to him seems like the most natural thing in the world…"

"Well if what I've seen is any indication, I think Bolin might like you. I mean he's a complete sweetheart and you two just seem to gravitate towards each other." Asami said.

"Plus you guys work really well together too. Why do you think we always paired you two up during practice? It's like you guys are on the same wave length and it's effortless. You each make up for the other's weakness." Korra said with a smile as she slung an arm over her sister's shoulders. "Just give him some time, he'll come around and everything will work itself out."

"Yeah, besides I can always get Mako to help aim Bolin your direction as well." said Asami with a laugh.

Kanna looked at her in wide eyed horror, "You most certainly will not!" she said, rising her feet and slamming her fist again the water and causing it to slap against the edges of the hot spring. "I don't need people trying to hook me up." She growled, making sure to keep her voice low enough that the boys wouldn't hear, but still getting her point across.

Asami looked hurt for a moment before recovering nodding her head. "Alright, I understand. I'm sorry if I upset you Kanna…"

Sighing Kanna sunk back into the water, pulling her knees up to her chin and watching the steam rise off the water. "Whatever."

Korra signaled to Asami that they should leave, each grabbing their towels and leaving the young girl to herself. Asami sent one last look at Kanna before rising to her feet and joining Korra inside.

Kanna took a few deep breaths, calming herself and finally feeling bad. Asami had only been trying to help and Kanna had blown up and threw it back in her face with anger. She'd apologize in the morning she decided, wanting to give Asami a bit of time to herself.

She was completely taken by surprise when the tray from earlier landed next to her, Mako and Bolin's glasses on them.

"Did they land in the water?" came Bolin's voice from the other side.

"Actually they made a perfect landing on the ground with no damage." Kanna replied back with amazement.

"Score! I was hoping that would happen but didn't want to get my hopes up. It's really quiet over there. Did the other girls leave?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah they turned in for the night." Kanna said, hoping she didn't sound guilty. "Did Mako turn in too or something?"

"Yeah said he wanted a good night's sleep and left a few minutes ago. So I guess it's just you and me all by our lonesome."

Kanna smiled rolling her eyes with a laugh. "Dunno for how much longer. We'll start getting all wrinkly soon." She said, looking down at her hands and shaking her head.

"Haha yeah, but hey we can get wrinkly together!" he said with a snort.

Kanna giggled, bending a bit of water over the wall and onto his head.

"Hey what was that for!" he said with and indignant laugh.

"Don't want your wrinkles to be uneven." She laughed, holding her sides.

"You're lucky I can't water bend or you'd be soaked right now!" Bolin laughed.

Stretching and getting up out of the water Kanna wrapped her towel around herself, using her bending to pull as much water as possible off her skin. "Uh-huh sure. Hey I'm going to head inside Bolin, I'm getting tired."

"Yeah I was thinking the same thing. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight Kanna." Bolin said while pulling himself out of the water.

Kanna smiled as she looked at the wall, her eyes holding a fondness in them. "Goodnight Bolin."

* * *

The next evening the gang is hanging out by the car when they hear a police report over the scanner about Equalists. Bolin hops in in yelling shot-gun so Korra, Kanna and Mako all pile in the back, Korra commenting on Mako being a gentleman while Kanna pushes herself against the wall of the car, noting Asami's slightly jealous look at her sister.

When they arrived at their destination they notice there's no power. The people in the street are not Equalists, merely non-bender who've had their power cut and are not happy about it. As the group got out of the car to figure out what's going on, the people noticed Korra and one woman pointed out that she should do something because she's their Avatar too.

While Korra went to breath down Tarrlok's neck, Kanna stayed with Bolin, wondering why the police forces were treating these people so horribly. "Why can't everyone just get along instead of punishing each other for the actions of a few? This is so stupid."

Bolin nodded his head, feeling the exact same way. "My thoughts exactly."

When the Police Force starts rounding the people up, Korra intervenes, setting them back on the ground, allowing some to escape. While she argued about how they shouldn't be doing this, Tarrlok used his waterbending to grab Asami's wrist pulling her away from the group and into his custody, saying that she's a non-bender out past curfew and that her father is a known Equalist.

Growling Kanna steped forward to try to help, but then Tarrlok told the metalbenders to arrest them all. Gasping in surprise as her hands are suddenly tried tightly behind her back, Kanna struggles, kicking out at her captors. "Let me go! You have no right to do this, you're just as bad as Amon!" she yelled before being roughly thrown into the back of the truck, hitting her head roughly against the wall.

"Shut up you stupid girl! We're trying to protect the city, where as Amon wants to destroy it!" Tarrlok growled at her.

"Could have fooled me…" She said while glaring at him as she struggled against her restraints.

"Let them go Tarrlok!" Korra growled, holding two huge slabs of rock above her head.

"Korra, calm down! Go get Tenzin, we'll be fine." Kanna said as she sat up, trying to smile reassuringly at her sister, ignoring the taste of copper on her lips.

Korra sighed, glaring at Tarrlok before dropping the rocks. "Fine, but if you hurt so much as one hair on my sister's head… there is nowhere on this planet you can hide." growled Korra before stomping off.

As the doors closed and the truck sped off Kanna struggled to her feet, falling into the seat next to Bolin and spitting the metallic taste from her mouth, realizing she had a busted lip.

"Kanna are you okay?" asked Bolin with worry, noticing her bleeding lower lip.

"I'm fine, just a bit tired it all…" she mumbled, resting her head on his shoulder, wincing when they hit a bump and the tender spot on her head bashed against the wall. "Owwie…" she mumbled, her eyes getting heavier by the minute.

"Kanna… Kanna! You need to stay awake! I think you have a concussion..." Bolin said, nudging her with his chin, his eyes full of worry for the girl.

Kanna nodded, though not really understanding since she was on that fine line between consciousness and sleep.

"Mako what do I do? She's falling asleep!" Bolin asked his brother, needing some solid advice right now.

"Get her to talk and then keep her talking. Shake her if she starts to doze off." suggested Mako, his own eyes flashing with worry.

"Kanna, hey Kanna why don't you tell me something about your childhood? A funny little story or something. I'd love to know." said Bolin, nudging her awake.

"Hmm… Uhm…" through her grogginess Kanna heard Bolin's request, trying hard she thought back to her childhood, shooing away the fuzzy memories. "Me and Korra… we used to have penguin sled races, she normally won but one time, I beat her by…. By jumping off an ice ramp… she was so… so proud of me." Kanna mumbled, nuzzling Bolin's shoulder and starting to doze off again.

"Kanna wake up! What about more recently? What's one of your favorite things that's happened recently?" he asked, shaking her again trying to keep her from falling into dreamland.

"Favorite… recent memory?" she asked in confusion, trying hard to think of one, and almost every single one had to do with a certain earthbender. "Showing you that… that clearing with the koi pond. That was… such a nice day." She mumbled, looking up at him with cloudy eyes and s faint smile. "I enjoyed being there with you…"

Before Bolin could say anything the backdoor's of the truck opened and metalbender officers started pulling them out of the truck. Bolin growled at the one handling Kanna, wanting to beat him senseless when she cried out, her head having hit against the wall when the guy pulled her out.

A few minutes later all of them had been stuffed into cells, Bolin in with his brother, and Asami and Kanna in the cell next to theirs. Asami tended to Kanna as best she could, sighing thankfully when Kanna's grogginess started to fade, her eyes becoming more alert.

"What the heck happened?" Kanna asked while holding her head, looking around their cell with a frown.

"Basically you got manhandled and we've all been thrown in jail." Asami said with a sigh, sitting down on the bed opposite of Kanna.

"Kanna? Are you okay?" asked Bolin with worry, wondering how she was doing.

"I'll be fine Bolin, stop worrying." She said with a small smile, remembering he had watched out for her in the truck. "Hey Bolin…"

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Thanks for watching out for me, in the truck." She said with a blush.

"Hey I wasn't going to let anything bad happen to you, I almost kicked an officer's butt because he was handling you too roughly." Bolin joked.

Kanna smiled before sighing, leaning up against the wall and fiddling with her braid. _I wonder how long we're going to be in here… _she thought to herself while humming lightly. _I hope Korra gets here soon._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright here is the newest chapter! So I desided we needed for fluff and ta-da! I made it happen. this might have taken a tiny bit more time then I hoped, but I feel it was worth the wait in the end. I hope you all enjoy the Banna moment I put in, plus our darling girl comes to aa big revelation and lets face it, we love when people figure out things about their feelings. I hope you all enjoy the chapter and leave loads of lovely reviews! Seriously they inspire me to write faster and make it worth the wait. I would love cute little Banna moment suggestions and fanart would be much loved as well. Alright enough of my rambles... Enjoy!**

**Dislcaimer: I own nothing my Kanna and her pretty little flowers. LOVE MEH AND REVIEW! Also don't kill me over any typos...**

**Chapter Seven**

**A Sister Just Knows**

Kanna tossed and turned in her sleep, nightmares filled with the screams of her loved ones causing her to gasp and sit up with a sob. Holding her hand over her mouth she tried to calm herself, not liking the feeling of dread that was settling over her like a blanket. _Something is wrong… Where is Korra?_ Leaning her head against the wall she took a few calming breaths, listening to everything around her.

She could hear Asami's even breathing across the cell from her, Mako mumbling in his sleep about her sister, and she could also hear Bolin snoring and occasionally saying noodles. Smiling she shook her head and started meditating, remembering what she had heard Tenzin say to Korra about centering one's self and allowing everything to fall away and leaving yourself open to the universe.

After what felt like minutes, but was really hours, the door to Asami and Kanna's cell is ripped from its hinges. Beifong hurried the girls out then went to the boy's cell ripping the door away as Asami rushes past her and throws herself into Mako's arms.

Kanna rolled her eyes at the two and shuffled her feet, they needed to get going, something was wrong, she could just feel it. "Can we hurry this up? I have a very bad feeling something's happened to Korra."

"You're feeling is right. According to the radio your sister was taken captive by the Equalists sometime last night. We need to hurry; we have an Avatar to save." Beifong said, absentmindedly metalbending Bolin's fly up, causing the poor guy to blush crimson.

Hurrying out the group met up with Tenzin on Air Temple Island, worry etched on all of their faces. As they discussed where Korra could be Bolin commented on remembering riding through a tunnel when he was kidnapped himself. With this information the group quickly went to where Mako had seen the Equalists take Bolin. Beifong used her seismic sense abilities to discover an underground tunnel not far from there.

Kanna slung her water skin across her back, glad to have it with her again, hating the powerless feeling she had without it. Keeping close to Lin and Tenzin she silently prayed that Korra would be alright. Keeping her senses open she overheard Asami asking Bolin about Mako's feelings for Korra and how Bolin stumbled over his answer, not wanting to hurt Asami's feelings. In an attempt to cheer Asami up, he said that Mako and Korra's kiss probably meant nothing, and that he had been able to overcome it as well, which of course really didn't help.

The sounds of motorcycles can be heard getting closer to them, Beifong tells them all to hide and they jump into the shadows. Watching them go by they see an entrance open up in the wall, after Beifong figures it out she Metalbends the lock then earthbends the door open.

Hiding, they overhear an Equalists mention the prison cells, after jumping off of a tram. The group assumes that's where Korra is being kept and they get on the tram and head down yet another tunnel on it. As the tram nears the tunnel exit they jump off into the shadows, leaving two guards to wonder why it's empty. From the darkness of the tunnel Beifong takes them down. Lin once again uses her radar technique and locates her men.

Kanna along with Bolin and Asami are told to stay behind while Mako, Tenzin and Lin go ahead. Sighing Kanna started pacing, watching the spot where the others had been as she waited for them to come back. _What if Korra's not here? What are we going to do?_ She thought to herself, wearing a hole in the floor with her pacing.

After what seemed like forever Lin, Mako and Tenzin show back up, alarms blaring Bolin urged everyone onto the tram as they tried to make their escape.

As the Equalists gave chase Bolin thwarted their advance by collapsing the tunnel with his earthbending, triumphantly calling out that they should try to "chi block that", and escaping along with the others through a makeshift exit.

All of them quickly made their way to City Hall, Tenzin calling all of the council members in. Tenzin thanks the other Councilors for meeting with them.

Kanna can't sit, still pacing as she processed everything she had learn since the prison break earlier that day. _What the hell is going on around here?_

Tarrlok walks in and Tenzin accuses him of taking Korra, Tarrlok of course looked at Tenzin like he was nuts. Tenzin says he planted the evidence but Tarrlok says that's ridiculous.

While Kanna's temper starts to flare, making her want to beat the truth out of Tarrlok, the admin guy that works in City Hall and sometimes with Tarrlok comes in and tells everyone he saw Tarrlok put Korra in his car. He says he didn't mention it earlier because Tarrlok is a Bloodbender and he was afraid of him.

As everyone turns an accusatory glare at Tarrlok he gets a crazed look in his eye and raises his arms, bloodbending everyone in the room.

Kanna screamed out in agony, the blood in her body feeling like it was full of razor sharp shards of ice, her body contorting from the unbearable pain. As she started to fade from consciousness she feels herself fall against something solid yet soft, the smell of earth and something purely masculine filling her senses before she succumbed to the darkness.

Groaning and holding her head Kanna slowly came to, feeling like she had just been hit by a boulder or something. Using one hand to push herself up she looked down at what she had landed on and blushed, quickly pulling her hand back and holding it against her chest. Somehow she had ended up laying on Bolin, shaking her head and looking around her she noticed the others starting to come to as well.

Bolin felt someone shaking his shoulder and could hear his name being called, opening his eyes and blinking he smiled goofily. "Hello beautiful, am I in heaven?"

Kanna blushed, a small smile gracing her lips as she shook her head, telling him about what had happened and helping him to his feet. "We need to find my sister; Tarrlok can't have a very far lead on us. We need Naga, she's a phenomenal tracker." Rushing out with the others Kanna hoped they wouldn't be too late to get to her sister.

* * *

Since they had been unable to find Naga they had to stick with searching on their own. Going to all of the places in town that Tarrlok could have hidden Korra.

Bolin was keeping Kanna close to him, with every passing hour she would get more and more depressed, a few tears leaking down her face when again their search would turn up empty. Wrapping an arm around her he reassured her that they would find Korra, wiping a stray tear from her cheek and smiling weakly.

Kanna tried to smile back but couldn't her worry for her sister making her want to rip the city apart to find her. She quickly brought her head up and looked around with wide eyes when a loud roar was heard. _Naga! Could it be…?_

Frantically running towards where Naga's roar had come from Kanna gasped when she saw her sister barely hanging onto the saddle, running forward and pulling Korra off, holding her close and crying about how worried she was. When Mako took Korra from her she glared at him, but sighed when she saw how worried he had been as well. Standing up Kanna smiled lightly when Bolin again wrapped his arm around her, allowing herself to rest her head against his chest.

When they arrived back at Air Temple Island, Kanna insisted that Korra go straight to bed, wanting her to rest after her ordeal. Once she was satisfied that Korra was going to listen. Kanna made her way outside.

Bolin followed after her, knowing exactly where she was heading. When he walked into the clearing the breath was nearly knocked out of him. Illuminated in the moonlight, her eyes closed as she stood there with her face turned to the sky, Kanna looked beautiful. As quietly as possible he walked towards her, not wanting to disturb the moment, but also wanting to be closer to her.

When Kanna opened her eyes she looked at Bolin in surprise, not having expected him to have followed her. "I thought you were still inside." She mumbled, wiping at a single tear that had fallen down her cheek. "I was just… enjoying the peacefulness out here…"

Bolin took another step towards her, smiling down at her slightly shaking form before pulling her into his embrace, holding her as she let all of the worries she had been carrying with her out, holding onto him like a lifeline. "Shh… it's alright. Just let it out… just let it out." He mumbled into her hair

When her tears had all dried up Kanna looked up into Bolin's kind green eyes, her own reflecting the moonlight as she smiled softly at him, so thankful that he was here with her. "Bolin, I-"

Bolin silenced her with a finger on her lips as he shook his head, a smile softening his eyes as he looked at her. From behind his back he pulled out a Moon Lily, it's pale blue petals glowing in the moonlight.

Taking the flower from him Kanna smiled down at it, a few happy tears gather in her eyes. Looking up at him again Kanna stood up on tiptoes, intending to kiss him on the cheek but at the last second he moved and their lips connected. A spark shot through her and she brought her hands up, one bunching in the front of his shirt while the other rested against his cheek.

To say Bolin was shocked would be an understatement, but at the same time he was happy beyond belief. Sighing into the kiss his arms circled her waist and pulled her against him, one hand coming up to tangle in her hair.

When they pulled away from each other their eyes were full of shy surprise and happiness, light blushes dusted across their cheek. Kanna of course was the first to look away, tucking a lock her hair behind her ear as her blush got even brighter.

Bolin turned her face back up towards his, a sweet smile on his face. "Don't look away from me Kanna." He mumbled while holding her cheek softly.

Kanna looked up into his eyes, wondering if he had felt the same thing she had in that kiss, if maybe, just maybe he liked her as much as she did him. "Bolin…"

Smiling Bolin leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, answering her unasked question before pulling back, and caressing her cheek. Opening his mouth he was about to say something before Mako's voice reached them, calling out Bolin's name.

Kanna looked towards the entrance to the clearing, wishing Mako hadn't interrupted them. Sighing she disentangled herself from Bolin's arms, sending him a small smile before slipping away, the flower still clutched in her hand.

Quickly making her way to her sister's room she walked in without knocking, actually happy when she saw her sister hadn't listened to her advice earlier about going to sleep. "Korra, I really need to talk to you." She said, sitting down on the bed and staring down at the flower in her hand.

"What about?" asked Korra as she sat up, tilting her head as she took in her sister's appearance.

Kanna thought about how to say what she was thinking, finally letting it all blurt out. "Bolin and I kissed!" she said before blushing, her eyes wide.

Korra's face broke into a huge smile, pulling Kanna into a hug. "That's awesome!" she yelled, giggling when Kanna covered her mouth and told her to be quieter. "When did this happen?" she asked in a more subdued voice.

"Just a few minutes ago by the koi pond… He gave me this Moon Lily and I was so happy I reached up to kiss his cheek but ended up kissing his lips… there was this spark and I felt like I was floating and he was the only thing keeping me anchored down." Kanna said, mumbling the last part as she looked back down at the flower.

"Kanna… how did Bolin react?" Korra asked, wanting all the details, completely excited for her sister.

"He actually kissed me back, when we broke away I looked down, trying to get my thoughts together and he brought my eyes back to his and kissed me. All of those feelings came rushing back again…" pausing Kanna looked up with a soft smile, her eyes full of happy surprise. "Korra… I think… I think I might be in love with Bolin…"


End file.
